


Kik

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Betrayal, Blowjobs, High School AU, IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR SOME DRAMA, M/M, brendon is such an asshole, handjobs, i wrote this at 7am idfk READ IT YOU NERDS, in a good way, look at this fuckin original ass title i hate myself, most of the groupchats are based on actual experience my friends are fucking insane ok, ok turns out theres smut and conflict in it i caved, pan!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'beebo added spooky jim to the chat</p><p>tyjo has left the chat'</p><p> </p><p>AKA I bring you late night fic ideas ft. me, basically the chapters alternate between the groupchat and their school lives idfk i thought of this when i was half asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spooky Jim

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED EVEN THO THIS IS SHIT OKGTG

 

 

**_ beebo created the group ‘fuckboy squad lmao’ _ **

 

**_ beebo added tyjo, pete, trick, mom and baracat to the group _ **

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: sup fuckers

 

_ tyjo is typing... _

 

_ pete is typing… _

 

tyjo: fuckboy squad.

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: yes

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: ALEX

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: i am here

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: WHY IS YOUR FUCKING NAME MOM

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: why am i here

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: WHY IS UR FUCKIN NAME BARA'CAT' 

 

_ baracat is typing... _

 

baracat: SHUT UP ‘MOM’ ILL DO WHAT I WANT

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: WHAT IS THIS SACRILEGE

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: why has pete been typing for so long im fuckign scared

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: maybe he’s a little ‘busy’ atm with trick :^)

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: dude what the fuck is that 

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

baracat: ALEX DONT

 

mom: :^)

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

baracat: STOP IT

 

beebo: FUCK

 

mom: : ^ )

 

**_ tyjo has left the chat _ **

 

**_ beebo added tyjo to the chat _ **

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: ok wow fuckin rude

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: please.

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: so ty what’s this i hear about u and joshy

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ pete is typing… _

 

mom: HAHA

 

baracat: jishua :^)

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: stop THAT FUCKING FACE IS CREEPY

 

tyjo: stop.

 

**_ beebo added spooky jim to the chat _ **

 

**_ tyjo has left the chat _ **

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

mom: WHY DID HE LEAVE OMG

 

beebo: :^)

 

baracat: SINNERS

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: what

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: josh let's be honest you know whats gonna happen

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: brendon i swear to god

 

**_ beebo has added tyjo to the chat _ **

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: GOOD SHIT GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE MMMMHMMMM YESS

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

beebo: stop

 

baracat: stop

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

spooky jim: what the fuck

 

tyjo: stop adding me to this brendon

 

mom: :^) what is wrong tyler

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: yes tyler please tell us what seems to be the problem my child

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: what is happening

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: FUCK OFF

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: excuse me

 

tyjo: omg i didn’t mean you

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

mom: im FUCKING CRYIGN

 

beebo: aw baes

 

spooky jim: lol it’s ok

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: ‘lol’ josh why

 

baracat: l o l

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: stop

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: if i leave will you just end up adding me again

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: yes.  


 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: why is the groupname fuckboy squad excuse me

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: bc ur a fuckboy 

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

beebo: OHHHHHH SHIT

 

baracat: SAVAGE

 

spooky jim: rude

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: i’m waiting for tyler to defend u

 

**_ tyjo has left the chat _ **

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: UGH 

 

**_ beebo added tyjo to the chat _ **

 

pete: FUCK

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

mom: WHY WERE YOU FUCKING TYPING FOR SO LONG

 

beebo: PETE WHY

 

_ pete is typing… _

 

pete: i was gonna spam the entire script to shrek

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: oh my fucking god.

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: pete why u do dis

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: lol

 

beebo: SEND IT ON TWITTER

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: twitter :^)

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: alex don't fucking start I SWEAR

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

mom: i seen ur tweets about dallon

 

baracat: same

 

beebo: stoP

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

tyjo: same

 

spooky jim: same

 

**_ beebo has left the chat _ **

 

**_ mom added beebo to the chat _ **

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: I DELETED THEM STOP

 

**_ mom sent a photo to the group _ **

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

mom: screenshots last forever tho

 

beebo: FUCK YOU OMG

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

spooky jim: SAVAGE 

 

baracat: HAHA SEND THAT TO ME

 

tyjo: SAME

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: YALL ARE SOME SHADY ASSHOLES

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: go cry 2 dallon about it

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: ALEX UR SUCH A BITCH TODAY I LOVE IT

 

spooky jim: rekt

 

beebo: i swear tomorrow in gym class i'm gonna beat your ass

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: or dallons :^)

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: fight me literally fight me

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

 

mom: square up bitch

 

 

tyjo: this chat is a damn trainwreck.

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

beebo: WE WERE TALKING ABOUT TYLER AND JOSH WHAT HAPPENED 

 

spooky jim: :^)

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

spooky jim: BAD TIMING OMG NO

 

beebo: JOSH

 

mom: JOSH

 

baracat: THIS IS GREAT HAHA

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: oh.

 

**_ spooky jim has left the chat _ **


	2. Private Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended because i'm a lazy fuck
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK LAST CHAPTER I AM A L I V E

 

_“he’s looking at you.”_

 

“shut up brendon.”

 

“tyler.”

 

_“no.”_

 

“he’s looking at you.” brendon kept his head ducked as he nodded to the other side of the classroom. tyler rolled his eyes with a groan, resting his elbows on the desk as he buried his head in his hands. he peeked through his fingers for a moment, looking over to the side and sure enough, josh was stealing the occasional glance at him. he quickly looked back to board at the front once he realised tyler had seen him, tyler tried to hide his blush.

 

“aww.” brendon cooed, pinching tyler’s cheek with a sweet smile. tyler swatted his hand away with a scowl, folding his arms on the desk and resting his head on them. the teacher was still explaining something tyler honestly couldn’t give a fuck about, he always hated maths class, like really really hated it.

 

“hey.” brendon hushed, tyler suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to punch him square in the nose.

 

 _“what,_ brendon?” he sighed, brendon copied tyler’s position and folded his arms atop the desk, resting his head down.

 

“why don’t you just say something to him?”

 

“why don’t you just say something to dallon?” tyler retaliated, knowing full well he had the upper hand on this, to say brendon was slightly obsessed with dallon weekes would be an understatement.

 

“i asked you first.” brendon grinned, quickly shutting up as the teacher shot him a glare.

 

“have something to share with the class, brendon?” she cocked her hip, pointing her pen at him accusingly. brendon straightened up, that same over-confident grin on his face.

 

“depends, how much do you wanna see?” he winked, the whole class erupted in snickers while tyler had to bite into his sleeve to stifle his laughter. she rolled her eyes with a huff, looking positively pissed off.

 

“you keep up that attitude you’re gonna be in detention for a week.” she snapped, brendon shrugged nonchalantly with a wistful sigh.

 

“if you wanted to get me alone, teach, _you just had to ask.”_

 

tyler couldn’t hide his laughter this time, he accidently let out a high-pitched giggle but quickly bit his tongue as he seen josh look at him out of the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“that’s it, principals office, _now.”_ she seethed, pointing to the door with her perfectly manicured nails. brendon scraped his chair backwards as slowly as possible, flashing her a smirk before grabbing his bag and prancing out of the classroom. this was a usual for brendon, tyler rarely had his best friend with him in most classes because he was constantly getting sent to detentions and in the off chance, home.

 

“okay, can we all just behave for the next 10 minutes? i don’t wanna be here and by the looks of all of you, you don’t either.” she sighed, tightening the pony tail that her bright blonde hair was styled in before turning back to the board. tyler buried his head in his arms once more, severely fighting the nagging urge to fall asleep. his phone vibrated in his pocket and he glanced up for a split second to make sure no-one heard, once the coast was clear he fished it out and looked down at it, scowling as he saw what flashed across the screen.

  


**_Snapchat (1)_ **

 

**_Beebo_ **

 

tyler honestly debated with himself on whether he should open the picture or not, knowing brendon it could be anything....literally anything...they’ve had some awkward talks before about boundary issues before…

 

with a reluctant sigh he held his finger to the screen, a photo of brendon doing his best double chin filled the screen with the caption _‘when bae sends you out of class’._ tyler was about to reply with a very eloquent fuck off until his phone vibrated again, this time it was a notification from the...groupchat.

 

mom: BRENDON STOP WALKING BY MY CLASS I’M GOING TO CRY

 

_beebo is typing…_

 

beebo: fucking come out here i’m bored and tyler is rejecting my snapchats

 

_mom is typing…_

 

mom: did you send him a photo of your dick again and ask him to rate it out of 10

 

_beebo is typing…_

 

beebo: nah that was last night ayyy

 

_tyjo is typing…_

 

tyjo: yeah but to dallon, not me.

 

_mom is typing…_

 

_pepe is typing…_

 

mom: FUCKING BURN HAHA

 

pepe: is it bad if you swallow a bright purple liquid from the chemistry lab

 

_mom is typing…_

 

_beebo is typing…_

 

mom: WHY IS YOUR NAME PEPE

 

beebo: honestly fuck yall i’m bored u r no help

 

_pepe is typing…_

 

pepe: legit my stomach is about to drop out of my ass i think i’m dying

 

_beebo is typing…_

 

beebo: i might add josh back to the chat i miss his musk

 

tyler may or may not have accidently snorted at that, attracting attention from both the teacher and josh. she was about to open her mouth to speak but was cut off by the bell ringing, tyler flashed her an apologetic smile as he grabbed his bag and hooked it over his shoulder, practically running for the door. he silently thanked christ that it was lunch time, he looked down the hallway, trying to scope out brendon in the crowd of students. sure enough, brendon was strutting towards him with a smug grin on his face.

 

“did you even go to the principal's office?” tyler rolled his eyes once they got to each other, brendon turned on his heel and kept in stride with tyler up the hallway, giving tyler a look that screamed _‘are you fucking serious’._

 

“of course you didn’t.” tyler sighed, brendon let out a cackle, pushing tyler a little too hard to be playful, earning him yet another eye roll.

 

they walked towards the back of the school, it was a daily ritual to sneak out the back for either a smoke or some other thing tyler didn’t really want to be involved in but he had no say because brendon was an asshole. they managed to make it out without being spotted by the teachers who were on patrol, they walked up to the secluded grassy area that had trees littering it and were met by alex, pete and patrick. tyler shrugged his bag off and sat down on the grass, joining the circle with brendon following suit.

 

 _“lighter.”_ alex clicked his fingers, making a come here motion with his hand. brendon rolled his eyes as he fished his lighter out of his pocket and handed it across to him.

 

“what happened to a simple hello?”

 

“says the one who sends dick pics with absolutely no context whatsoever.” alex retaliated with a snort, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag before handing the lighter back to brendon who did the same.

 

“can’t handle my girth.” brendon winked, the circle let out collective noises of disgust. patrick was lying lengthways on the grass, his head rested in pete’s lap as he plucked random daisies from the soil and flicked them away.

 

“you know i woke up to like 78 messages from that damn groupchat.” he threw a glare at brendon, to which brendon let out that same sharp laugh before taking another drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke directly towards patrick.

 

“so that’s why you weren’t saying anything? you weren’t doing... _anything else?”_

 

“shut up.” patrick rolled his eyes, alex handed his cigarette to pete, letting him smoke the rest of it much to the disgust of patrick, that couldn’t be hygienic.

 

“i seen josh fucked up spectacularly in the chat.” pete grinned, winking at tyler. the circle erupted in giggles as tyler let out an over-dramatic groan of frustration.

 

“i’m not even gonna talk about this shit.” he tried to hide the blush staining his cheeks, he glanced over just in time to see brendon furiously tapping something into his phone, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

_“brendon.”_

 

“hm?” brendon hummed, not breaking his gaze from the phone.

 

“if you’re doing what i think you’re doing i swear to fuck.”

 

 _“too late.”_ brendon quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket. tyler went wide eyed, fishing his own phone out of his pocket and checking the groupchat.

 

**_beebo added spooky jim to the chat_ **

 

beebo: come out to the back, i need to talk to you

 

spooky jim: why?

 

beebo: josh don’t be a fucking ass just come out

 

spooky jim: if this is a trap i’m literally going to hit you

 

beebo: come find out, friend :^)

 

tyler’s mouth dropped open, his face turning to one of sheer panic. the rest of the circle erupted in laughter as they looked at the previous chat on their own phones before grinning at tyler.

 

“you’re such a dick.” tyler whined, shoving brendon on the shoulder as he burst into a fit of giggles.

 

“whatcha gonna say to him?” alex smiled sweetly with a cocked head, the others cooing along with him.

 

“why would i say anything to him?” tyler shrugged a little too defensively, the circle shared knowing glances before turning back to him.

 

“because you want his di-”

 

 _“josh!”_ brendon cut off pete’s eloquent dialogue, waving his hand over. tyler froze up, refusing to look behind him as he heard footsteps approaching. the sunlight that was belting down on his back suddenly became blocked, and he tried to hide the redness creeping us his cheeks as the circle all looked between him and josh.

 

“you said you needed to talk, asshole.” josh groaned, walking through the circle and sitting down beside brendon, which just so happened to be directly across from tyler. tyler looked up to see josh pull out a cigarette and light it before taking a long drag.

 

 _i didn’t know you smoked,_ tyler thought to himself.

 

 _“is that a problem?”_ josh cocked his head with a grin, tyler snapped his head up, realising of course he fucking said that out loud.

 

“oh- uh...no, what?” tyler narrowed his eyes, pete, alex, patrick and brendon let out collective snickers and giggles. the faint sound of music was buzzing from somewhere, tyler realised josh had one of his earphones in, he recognised that song.

 

“arctic monkeys? dude you’re so gay.” brendon rolled his eyes, josh shrugged with a snort, stubbing his cigarette out of the heel of his sneaker. tyler tried to hide his smile, resisting the urge to scream about how he liked them too but of course he wouldn’t...because that would be weird.

 

“so!” alex started, clapping his hands together, “when are you gonna ask tyler on a date?” he put bluntly, tyler went wide eyed and he fought the urge to melt into the ground in a puddle of tears. the circle erupted in laughs yet again, tyler could’ve swore he caught sight of a blush on josh’s cheeks.

 

“so that’s what you wanted me out here for.” josh rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“invite him for _‘netflix and chill’.”_ pete snorted, to which patrick huffed out a sharp cackle, high fiving his boyfriend for his oh so witty humour.

 

“i fucking hate you guys.” tyler sighed, his speech slightly muffled from where he had his knees brought up to his chest and his head ducked. josh’s eyes briefly met tyler’s, he smirked, fucking smirked at tyler and tyler felt like his was going to descend into the grass to be one with the fucking flowers.

 

suddenly the bell signalling the end of lunch rang out throughout the school area, everyone let out collective groans as they grabbed their bags and stood up.

 

“to be continued.” brendon pointed to josh then to tyler with a grin, earning eye rolls from both of them.

 

“who has drama next?” alex looked down at his timetable, tyler felt his stomach drop, mainly because he has drama and that means he has to spend two periods listening to alex tease him about josh.

 

 _“me.”_ tyler nodded toward the building, josh seemed to stop in his tracks.

 

_“me..too…”_

 

 _“perfect.”_ alex grinned schemingly, tyler once again resisted the urge to bolt for the school gates and never come back, of course he had to spend his last two classes on a friday with both his crush and his mortal fucking enemy/best friend.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  


Tyler had finally gotten home after school, he’d managed to bolt out the gates and avoid any questioning from the guys about how drama class went with josh. the whole class consisted of alex making dick jokes and josh flashing that smirk at him that made him want to leap at josh and tear his clothes- wow okay, no, tyler, stop.

 

he was in his room finishing up some shitty maths homework when his phone vibrated on his bed, he grabbed it and unlocked it, preparing for a shitstorm as he saw notifications from the groupchat.

  


beebo: how was drama class?

 

pepe: yes tyler how was it

 

baracat: DID YOU SUCK DICK UNDER THE DESK

 

_spooky jim is typing…_

 

spooky jim: guys i’m still in the chat

 

_beebo is typing…_

 

beebo: yes i know but no one answered jack’s question.

 

_tyjo is typing…_

 

tyjo: fuck you all

 

_trick is typing…_

 

trick: leave the smol child alone

 

_tyjo is typing…_

 

tyjo: again, fuck you all

 

_beebo is typing…_

 

_mom is typing…_

 

mom: :^)

 

beebo: ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION

 

_spooky jim is typing…_

 

spooky jim: no he didn’t suck dick under the desk, brendon

 

_spooky jim is typing…_

 

spooky jim: much to my disappointment

 

_beebo is typing.._

 

_mom is typing…_

 

_pepe is typing…_

 

_trick is typing…_

 

mom: JOSH OMG

 

pepe: JOSHUA FUCKING WILLIAM DUN NO

 

beebo: so dun with u

 

trick: yall need to go to church i stg

 

_beebo is typing…_

 

beebo: josh would probably still end up getting sucked off in the confessional

 

_baracat is typing…_

 

baracat: i can actually feel the sin in this chat you’re all going to HELL

 

tyler was pretty much fully red now, his face warm from either embarrassment or anger he didn’t quite know. he decided to finish his homework before talking any more about sucking dick in church confessionals, so he threw his phone to the side and got to work on whatever his teacher assigned him.

 

once he was finished he went to get off his bed to go take a _\- cold -_ shower, but the sound of his phone vibrating caught his attention. he rolled his eyes as he grabbed it, expecting the worst.

 

his eyes went wide as he read the notification.

 

  
  
**_new private chat with spooky jim_ **


	3. The Great Gatsby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my laptop fuckin crashed 3 times while writing this JESUS IS GIVING ME A SIGN TO STOP SINNI N G

 

 

Tyler felt his face go hot as he saw the notification, with shaky hands he tapped into the chat.

  
  


spooky jim: hey, i have a question

 

oh fuck.

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: yes?

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: what was the play we had to study for drama? i kinda zoned out lmao

 

“oh my fucking god are you serious.” tyler seethed at his phone, fighting the urge to throw it against the wall. he wasn’t disappointed... _honestly, he wasn't._  


 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: the great gatsby

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: dude nothing’s coming up on google

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: that’s because it isn’t a play. it’s a book, we just have to study it and act it out

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: ugh we have to read?

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: we haven’t picked partners yet, pick someone who’s read it if you find reading that difficult

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: ok wow rude

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: but truu, so...wanna be my partner?

 

tyler almost choked on his own spit, blushing furiously as he typed a reply.

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: you want me to be your partner...to act out a romantic novel.

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: i didn’t know it was romantic I HAVEN’T READ IT GOD

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: but i honestly don't care about that i just need someone who’s read it so i don’t have to pls

 

tyler couldn’t hide the smile that broke out on his face, it was quickly replaced however as a private chat with brendon popped up on his screen.

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: what r u doing

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: josh wants me to act out a play with him

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: OMG WHAT HAHA

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: THAT SOUNDED WEIRD OMG NO IT’S FOR DRAMA WE NEED TO PICK PARTNERS TO ACT OUT A ROMANTIC THING AND JOSH JUST FUCKING ASKED ME IF I WANT TO BE HIS PARTNER

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: are you serious? thAT’S AMAZING  


 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: well he only asked me because i’ve already read the book and he hasn’t so

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: he could’ve asked like 20 other people from that class tho, he decided to ask you :^)

 

_fuck, he has a point,_ tyler thought to himself.

  
  


suddenly another message from josh popped up.

 

 

spooky jim: shit did i scare you away or something omg i’m sorry fuck

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: oh shit no i forgot to reply sorry, oops?

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: wow rood, anyways so will you partner with me for this thing?

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: yeah that’d be awesome :)

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: that looked really creepy i’m sorry

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: :)))

  
  


tyler rolled his eyes with a laugh, he felt like a fucking 12 year old schoolgirl getting all flustered around him, he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as suddenly the groupchat notifications started blowing up.

 

_ oh fuck. _

 

beebo: ROMEO ROMEO WHEREFORE ART THOU DICK PICS

 

mom: BRENDON STOP THIS IS WHY MY MOM DOESN’T LET ME GO OVER TO YOUR HOUSE

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: why are you quoting shakespeare can u not

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: because it’s a play, tyler you know a lil thing or two about plays :^)

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: no 

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: lol what

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: so tyler’s gonna be juliet and josh is gonna be romeo, right?

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

tyjo: STOP

 

spooky jim: omg did you fucking tell him

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

baracat: TELL HIM WHAT OMG WHAT

 

pepe: TELL HIM WHAT

 

tyjo: no i just told him about you asking what thing we had to study

 

mom: OMG IS THIS FOR THE DRAMA THING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I THOUGHT YOU WERE PARTNERING WITH ME?!

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: brendon it isn’t romeo and juliet you fuck

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: alex i’m not being your partner for this

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: WHY?? I WANTED TO BE DAISY AND YOU COULD BE GATSBY YOU ASS

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: omg 

 

baracat: AWH CUTE

 

beebo: OMG TYLER YOU ARE SO DAISY AND JOSH IS GATSBY TBH

 

**_ tyjo has left the chat _ **

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: for the record i only wanted to ask him what we had to study i didn’t know it was a romantic thing

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

pepe: right.

 

mom: lol ok.  


 

beebo: sure.

 

baracat: sure jan.

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: okay maybe i did

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

beebo: IM SCREAMING OMG

 

mom: JOSHUA

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: ADD TYLER BACK TO THE FUCKING CHAT

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: he won't be able to see the message lmao

 

**_ beebo added tyjo to the chat _ **

 

**_ beebo sent a photo _ **

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

beebo: THE POWER OF SCREENSHOTTING 

 

spooky jim: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE 

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: josh wants tyler’s  a s s

 

tyjo: wait you knew it was a romantic book?

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: maybe

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: JOSH YOU’VE READ IT BEFORE STOP ACTING LIKE YOU HAVEN’T 

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: JUST FUCK ALREADY GODDAMN

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: gladly

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

mom: JOSHUA OMG NO  


 

beebo: PROTECT THE INNOCENT SMOL CHILD

 

baracat: QUENCH THE THIRST

 

trick: i came on here to tell you all you’re fucking going to hell ok lol bye

 

pepe: SAVAGE

 

_ tyjo is typing... _

 

tyjo: same tho

 

**_ tyjo has left the chat _ **


	4. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had fun writing this chapter i am such fucking theatre trash gtg

 

“okay, josh and... _tyler?”_ mr. way - the drama teacher - looked up from his notes, chewing on his pen as he narrowed his eyes at the two boys.

 

“gay.” alex flatlined, the small class erupted in laughter as tyler tried to stifle his own, josh had a slight blush tinging his face.

 

“no this is perfect!” mr. way clapped his hands together, an almost proud look on his face, “we need more...shall we say... _representation.”_ he cooed, standing up and gesturing to the small stage at the front of the class. 

 

“what makes you think i’m gay?” tyler snorted, quickly regretting it as the whole class gave him a look that just echoed _‘are you fucking serious right now’_ , including josh.

 

“shut up.” tyler mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the stage, taking one of the script sheets from mr. way beforehand, josh followed suit.

 

“okay, so!” mr. way clasped his hands together, taking in a deep breath, “tyler, you’re daisy, correct? you give off that... _feminine vibe.”_

 

“oh my god.” tyler looked at him in offence as the class erupted in laughter again, mr. way held up his hands in defense, he was stifling laughter as well.

 

_“tyler’s a bottom!”_ alex’s voice came from the back of the class.

 

“OH MY GOD!” tyler let out an over-dramatic groan, feeling his face go warm as even mr. way was almost in tears from laughter.

 

“okay, okay, settle.” he held his hands out, “tyler is playing the role of daisy. josh, you’re gatsby, have you rehearsed your lines?”

 

“kinda.” josh’s voice rose at the end making it sound more like a question rather than an answer. mr. way rolled his eyes with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before letting out a huff.

 

“just read off the script, joshua.” he shook his head, “so, the scene. daisy, you’ve just arrived at nick’s house, but what you don’t know is nick has invited gatsby over as well. gatsby...the man you haven’t seen for _5 years,_ so i need surprise okay? i need... _shock!”_ he held his palms out, wiggling his fingers. 

 

“okay, josh, go wait by the side, you have to arrive after tyler says the first few lines. remember, i need emotion, don’t droan the script out, _be the script.”_ mr. way said a little too over-dramatically, josh resisted the urge to burst into tears, from embarrassment or anxiety he didn’t quite know.

 

“also, i need my nick, who’s playing nick?!” mr. way turned to the crowd in panic. tyler felt his stomach drop as alex strut out from the crowd and towards the stage, a scheming look on his face.

 

_“please.”_ tyler sighed under his breath, alex done a small twirl as he swiped the last script sheet out of mr. way’s hand, clearing his throat in the process.

 

“lord help us all.” mr. way looked dramatically at the rest of the class, earning a few giggles from them and a scowl from alex.

 

“okay, we’ll start from the flower scene, daisy thinks nick has bought the flowers for her, that’s when gatsby comes in, remember...i need-”

 

_“shock!”_ josh waved his hands dramatically, tyler clapped a hand over his mouth as he accidently let out a way too girly giggle at him.

 

“good, okay...and…. _go.”_ mr. way returned to his seat before clicking his fingers and pointing to tyler.

 

“that’s funny.” alex read off the script, tyler took a deep breath, trying to get into character.

 

“what’s funny?” he turned to alex, clutching an imaginary necklace on his chest, alex was holding back laughter, as was tyler.

 

_“knock,_ josh.” mr. way sighed, slumping back in his chair.

 

“oh, shit, right.” josh knocked on the prop door, trying to hide his already blushing face.

 

“one moment.” alex walked over to the door, tyler turned back around, keeping his back to the two boys, he was theatre trash and everybody knew it, he always ended up getting way too into it.

 

“what are you doing?” alex questioned once he swung the door open, josh furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“dude i’m supposed to do this.”

 

_“oh my god no that’s the fucking line, josh!”_ tyler swung around and glared at josh, his eyes widened in utter disbelief.

 

“i haven’t read this shit in a while!” josh retaliated in a whiny voice, tyler let out a sigh of defeat, looking at mr. way almost pleadingly.

 

“just start over, okay?” mr. way smiled sweetly, tyler could’ve swore he seen his eye twitch in annoyance, mr. way was...passionate about his work.

 

“fine.” tyler rolled his eyes, taking another deep breath before returning to the original standing spot. 

 

“okay.” mr. way clapped his hands together once again, “and... _action.”_

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


It was finally lunchtime, tyler had resorted to hanging out in the library room of the school, he was reading over the script from earlier. he’d thankfully found a quiet spot at the back, he laughed to himself as he remembered josh trying to act out his lines, as frustrated and annoyed as it made him, it was pretty fucking adorable. his phone buzzed in his pocket, he let out a sigh as he picked it up, seeing a notification from his private chat with josh.

 

spooky jim: where are you?

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: library, why?

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: good because i need help with my lines

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: you’re asking me to tutor you?

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: i didn’t ask but yes, also i’m in the library and i can’t see you

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: i’m at the back, i can hear your loud ass footsteps

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: rude

 

tyler rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today as he put his phone down on the table. he glanced up momentarily in time to see josh appear, he smiled, tyler would be lying if he said he didn’t feel some butterflies rise and fall in his stomach.

 

“hey.” josh nodded as he flung his bag to the floor and took a seat beside tyler at the large table.

 

“hi.” tyler said quietly, keeping his gaze to the script and hoping to christ josh didn’t see the blush spilling over his cheeks.

 

“listen, i’m sorry for earlier, i’m shitty at drama, i know how much you love it and yeah... _sorry.”_ josh rambled, scratching the back of his head as he let out a nervous chuckle. tyler looked at him this time, giving him a soft smile.

 

“it’s fine, i don’t like drama that much anyways.” he shrugged, returning his gaze to the script. josh cocked his head with furrowed eyebrows.

 

_ “oh?” _

 

“yeah, i prefer music class.” tyler tapped his fingers on the table anxiously, josh broke out in a giant smile, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

_“no fucking way! same!”_ he said a little too happily, tyler let out a genuine giggle, looking at him with a smile.

 

“do you play?” 

 

josh opened his mouth to reply but the sound of tyler’s phone buzzing cut him off, tyler let out a groan as he grabbed it and saw a notification from the groupchat, brendon had added him back into it earlier when he saw him and josh walk into drama class together

 

beebo: i see you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“oh my fucking god.” tyler scowled, head snapping up to glance around the library, josh pulled his own phone out and checked the chat.

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: who??

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: dude i fucking hope you can’t see me rn  


 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: tyler and josh you fucks

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: thank god

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: ALSO AWH OMG WHERE

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: can you not do this

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: IN THE LIBRARY

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: FUCKIN NERDS

 

josh snorted at that, earning another soft giggle from tyler.

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: where are you i can’t see you

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing.. _

 

mom: brendon no

 

baracat: stop

 

tyjo: why are you like this

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: spooky af

 

“did you just...you dork.” tyler looked over at josh in defeat, josh simply replied with a shrug and a smirk.

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: where are you all i’m out the back 

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: on my way, brendon stop stalking the children

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: ugh FINE

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: are you guys coming or r u ‘busy’ ‘studying’ :^)

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

trick: leave the two kids alone they are bonding ok

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: ‘bonding’ ok FIRST OF ALL

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: brendon don’t even just...shut up no  


 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: come out the back after you’re done we need to talk to u

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: aka we want to see if you have sex hair

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

beebo: THEY AREN'T GOING TO FUCK IN A LIBRARY OMG

 

pepe: JACK BARAKAT YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW

 

mom: jack i'm going to tell your mother about this  


 

spooky jim: are you sure about that :^)

 

**_ spooky jim has left the chat _ **

 

**_ tyjo has left the chat _ **

 

“oh my fucking god.” tyler was in fits of laughter, shoulders shaking as he buried his face in his hands. josh grinned with a shrug, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

 

“that’s gonna fuck them up so bad, you know that right?” tyler managed to get out once he’d recovered, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

 

“that’s the point.” josh smirked, tyler rolled his eyes with a smile, shaking his head as he returned his gaze to the script.

 

“so.” he sighed, “you need help remembering the lines or actually acting them?” he put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand as he looked at josh boredly, josh looked up to the ceiling in thought before back at tyler, an apologetic look on his face.

 

“everything, kinda.” his hands were fidgeting on the table, tyler nodded with a reassuring smile.

 

“it’s fine, so-”

 

“wait, um...about _last night.” j_ osh cut him off, his face turning a slight tinge of red, tyler looked at him in surprise at the fact his usual calm and confident demeanor was gone, he was practically stumbling over his words.

 

“the book thing?” tyler questioned.

 

_ “huh?” _

 

“you already read the book, you just wanted to be partnered with me.” tyler grinned as he raised his eyebrow, josh huffed out an overly-loud, nervous laugh, looking down at the table.

 

“yeah, um...that isn’t creepy, _right?”_ he looked up at tyler, tyler shook his head with another genuine smile.

 

“nah, it’s fine.” 

 

suddenly tyler’s phone beeped again, he looked at josh in panic before grabbing it and looking at the screen.

 

_ fuck. _

 

**_ beebo added tyjo to the chat _ **

 

**_ beebo added spooky jim to the chat _ **

 

 

beebo: YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING CUTE OH MY GODD JOSHUA U LIL SHIT


	5. Fuckboy

 

 

later that night tyler was lounging around in his bedroom, brendon had heard his and josh’s conversation in the library and the groupchat blew up, resulting in tyler storming out of the library in annoyance, leaving josh still slightly confused as to where brendon was hiding for him to even hear them. tyler was finishing up his english homework when suddenly his phone went off, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed it, resisting the urge to scream as a notification from the groupchat popped up. he rolled his eyes as he tapped on it reluctantly.

  
  


beebo: r u still mad at me

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: you’re an ass

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: bae pls 

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: i kicked his ass dw tyler i gotchu  


 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: he actually did kick my ass  


 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: good

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

pepe: SAVAGE

 

baracat: you deserved it tbh

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE JOSH DIDN’T TRY ANYTHING

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: excuse me i’m not a fuckboy goddamn  


 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

baracat: lmao right

 

mom: are u sure about that

 

pepe: whatever helps you sleep at night man  


 

tyjo: you kinda are tho

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

baracat: OH SHITTTT

 

spooky jim: excuse me i’m not the one who wore a pair of ray bans today

 

mom: OH MY GOD TRU  


 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

pepe: RAY BANS TYLER WHY

 

baracat: i just vomited a little

 

trick: tyler has turned fuckboy on us omg

 

beebo: i’m crying

 

tyjo: AT LEAST I DON’T WEAR SNAPBACKS AND HI TOPS

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

baracat: tru

 

pepe: tru

 

mom: tru

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: ...tru   


 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: i don’t even have a defense tbh

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: yes bc ur a fuckboy

 

**_ beebo changed the group name to ‘joshua fuckboy dun’ _ **

 

**_ beebo changed the group photo _ **

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

spooky jim: WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU GET THAT PHOTO

 

mom: OMG I CAN’T BREATHE

 

tyjo: JOSH WHAT THE FUCK

 

pepe: honestly this is why kik has a ‘report abuse’ option

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: tyler look how attractive ur bae is  


 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: i’m never snapchatting you ugly selfies again fuck you

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: nice

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: don’t act like you're not impressed

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: is it even possible to have that many chins

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

mom: HOLY FUCK IM CRYING  


 

beebo: i just 

 

baracat: SAVAGE

 

spooky jim: brendon i’m going to kick your ass

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: square up fucker

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: guys dallon just texted me

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing.. _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

beebo: EXCUSE ME DALLON TEXTED YOU AND NOT ME?

 

baracat: omg brendon aw

 

pepe: BRENDON AW

 

spooky jim: aw

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: rian’s having a party tomorrow night, he asked me to ask u guys if you want to come

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: will dallon be there tho

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: obviously you fuck

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: SIGN ME THE FUCK UP THEN

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: the thirst in this chat

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: i’ll ask trick if he wants to

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: tyler are you going?

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: probably, why?

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: CAUSE HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU IN THE BROOM CLOSET

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: BRENDON STOP THIS  


 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: SINNER  


 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: well i’m not denying it :^)

 

**_ spooky jim left the chat _ **

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: same

 

  
**_ tyjo left the chat _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i was wondering would you guys want conflict n stuff in this? I THIRST FOR DRAMA OK


	6. Thirst

  
  
  


“dude i look _so_ good.” brendon inspected himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair as tyler rolled his eyes. it was 7pm, the party started at 8 but brendon insisted on coming over early to help tyler get ready, much to tyler’s annoyance.

 

“dallon will be thrilled.” tyler snorted, going back to figuring out what to wear. brendon walked over and looked at the clothes laid out in shock, tsking as he walked over to tyler’s wardrobe.

 

_“what?”_ tyler looked at him in offence, brendon rolled his eyes.

 

“you aren’t wearing that, don’t you have any clothes that _aren’t_ from the infant section?” he grabbed a stack of clothes and threw them onto the bed. tyler let out a sigh, watching as brendon shuffled through the mountain of clothes and pulled out a flannel.

 

“this, _and..”_ he grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, “this, _you’re welcome.”_ he grinned at tyler, earning him yet another eye roll. 

 

“trust me, you’ll look awesome.” brendon gave one last smug look before walking out of the room. once tyler got changed and slipped his shoes on, he walked over to the mirror and silently cursed brendon because damn...he was right.

 

“told you so.” brendon’s voice came from the doorway, he pranced into the room and spun tyler around, furrowing his eyebrows at him.

 

_“what?”_ tyler looked him up and down, brendon pointed to tyler’s hair, tsking.

 

“we have to do something about that.” he ruffled it, tyler swatted his hand away with a whine, turning back to look in the mirror and running his hand through his hair, pouting slightly.

 

“there’s nothing wrong with it”

 

_“tyler.”_ brendon rolled his eyes before walking into the en suite bathroom, he returned a second later brandishing a bottle of hair product. tyler reluctantly sat down in front of the mirror, brendon kneeled down behind him and started to work on his hair.

 

“so are you excited to see josh?” brendon grinned, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. tyler shrugged, trying to hide the smile tugging on his lips.

 

“you so are oh my god.” 

 

“shut up.” tyler rolled his eyes, jerking his elbow back and giving brendon a shove, brendon replied with a laugh.

 

“hey, at least promise me you’ll use protection.”

 

“why am i even friends with you.” tyler hid his face in his hands, rolling his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


_ “hurry up!” _

 

“dude i’m gonna fucking break my leg if i hurry up.” alex snapped as he climbed out the window, his parents were suprisingly strict, therefore they didn’t want him going to the party, thankfully josh and jack showed up with a plan...that plan being for alex to sneak out.

 

“shit, fuck.” alex steadied himself as he stood on the windowsill, he’d snuck out plenty of times before so he knew what to do. he stepped out onto the small roof that was between the bottom and top floor, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“oh my _god_ dude just jump i’ll catch you.” jack held his arms out, josh was stifling laughter.

 

“well fuck thanks prince charming.” alex rolled his eyes, and with that he slid down the roof, letting out a yelp as he slid off and fell to the front lawn with a thud.

 

_“smooth.”_ josh snorted as alex scrambled up and dusted himself off, throwing jack a glare.

 

“sorry.” jack mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

 

“c’mon, we’re gonna be late.” josh nodded up the street, suddenly he caught sight of a light flickering on in alex’s room. alex froze up as a familiar voice shrieked from the house.

 

_“ALEXANDER WILLIAM GASKARTH!”_ his mom appeared at the window, alex looked up in fear before looking back at the guys, who were already bolting up the street.

 

“love you!” he called up to her apologetically before running after the guys, ignoring his mother’s shouting behind him. he caught up with the two and they ran another couple of streets, taking sharp turns here and there before coming to a stop, josh flung his head back in laughter as alex turned a shade of red, jack was practically on the ground trying to catch his breath.

 

“i’m so fucked.” alex groaned, steadying himself on a stop sign as he panted, throwing a glare to the two.

 

“good luck man.” josh grinned teasingly, patting him on the back before starting up the street again. they could hear the faint sound of music coming from a few houses away, as they neared it they saw people out on the front lawn, and cups of drinks strewn all over the place.

 

“nice to see it’s already started.” jack snorted, scrunching his nose up in disgust as they walked through the cluster of drunken couples on the front lawn doing things that he was pretty sure is public indecency. the front door was already open, they walked in and the place was an even bigger mess than outside was. they walked into the livingroom, all the furniture was pushed back, clearing out what was assumed to be the ‘dance floor’, the music was blasting through the house and there were already a lot of people. 

 

“i’m gonna go get a drink.” alex shouted over the music, gesturing to the kitchen. josh nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down and pulling his phone out. he was surprised to see notifications from the groupchat already.

 

beebo: josh tyler wants to know if ur at the party yet

 

tyjo: i don't  


 

beebo: lmao right, anyways r u guys there yet

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: we are now, haven’t seen pete or patrick yet

 

_ pete is typing… _

 

pete: we’re almost there, brendon i think i can hear your loud ass laugh down the street

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: wow rude

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: josh brendon asked me to ask you is dallon there yet

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: OH MY GOD NO I DIDN’T I'M NOT THAT THIRSTY

 

josh glanced up, looking around the room. sure enough, dallon was over in the corner leaning against the wall, he was talking to someone josh didn’t recognise.

 

s _pooky jim is typing…_

 

spooky jim: he’s here, but he’s with someone

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: EXCUSE ME 

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: brendon’s running up the fucking street now are you happy with yourself

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: oops?

 

_ pete is typing… _

 

pete: he just ran past us he has a damn weird look in his eye

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: it’s called thirst

 

josh snorted, shoving his phone back in his pocket. he stood up and walked out of the livingroom and into the kitchen, rolling his eyes as he saw alex sitting on the countertop talking to some random guy, much to jack’s jealousy.

 

“why don’t you just ask him out, man.” josh rolled his eyes as he stood beside jack, leaning against the countertop and taking the cup of weird pink stuff jack handed him.

 

“could say the same for you and tyler.” jack retaliated with a smirk, josh shrugged, throwing the drink back and wincing slightly at the burn in his throat. 

 

_“lightweight.”_ a voice came from beside them, they both looked to see a very out of breath brendon strut into the kitchen, he steadied himself on the countertop. “sup?” he nodded nonchalantly, straightening himself up and running a hand through his hair. 

 

“did you actually run the whole way here?”

 

 

“no... _maybe.”_ brendon shrugged with a snort, grabbing a random drink on the island in the middle of the kitchen and chugging it back.

 

“dallon’s in the livingroom.” jack sighed, and with that brendon flashed one last insane-looking grin before disappearing out of the kitchen. josh looked around the kitchen as he took another drink, his eyes landed on a blue haired girl who was staring at him, she quickly looked away once she realised josh had seen her and went back to talking to her friends. he tried to hide the blush in his cheeks as her friends turned to look at him before turning back to her and speaking in hushed whispers.

 

“looks like you have an _admirer.”_ jack grinned teasingly, “better hope tyler doesn’t see.”

 

josh huffed out a laugh at that, looking at the girl momentarily before back to jack, “she’s not really my type.”

 

_“dude, you’d fuck anything with a pulse.”_ jack retaliated, that same stupid grin on his face. josh honestly didn’t have a defense for that, turns out he didn’t need one as he heard a familiar voice appear beside him.

 

“like you can talk, jack.” tyler rolled his eyes, josh looked at him and resisted the urge to scream because damn...tyler looked good.

 

“holy fuck.” he blurted out, tyler let out a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

 

  
_“hello to you too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's about to get turnt up ayy
> 
>  
> 
> alSO I MADE A HIPSTER ASS PLAYLIST FOR THIS LISTEN TO IT 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcEA1zWnWlHsXEb5116IomVvvV79o6fJ5
> 
> some of the songs may or may not be clues to future chapters ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Body Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be longer but i felt bad for not updating in so long so i split it, next update should be tomorrow, enjoy ~

 

 

“you look...uh-awesome.” josh stuttered out, tyler could’ve swore he saw a light red blush tinge his cheeks.

 

“you’re welcome.” brendon appeared behind tyler, tyler’s face dropped and he swung around to face him.

 

“thanks for fucking ditching me in the street, by the way.” he rolled his eyes, brendon held his hands up in defense, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“dude i had to make sure dallon wasn’t starting anything without me.”

 

“you’re such a dick.” tyler huffed, grabbing a drink off the table. josh managed to tear his eyes away from him and went back to drinking, jack nudged him in the side, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“shut up.” josh groaned, alex caught sight of him and hopped off the counter before walking over to them with a grin on his face.

 

“you’re so fucking _awkward_ man just talk to him.” he kept his voice hushed, tyler was talking to pete and patrick who’d now just finally arrived, jack resisted the urge to point out the fact that pete totally had sex hair.

 

“i don’t know what to say.” josh shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing yet another drink off the counter, alex paused in thought for a moment before he looked back at josh with a scheming smirk.

 

_“body shots!”_ he raised his voice, attracting the attention of the others, josh went wide eyed as everyone erupted in cheers. 

 

“you’ll thank me later.” alex snorted before walking over to the cupboards and swinging them open, he returned a second later with salt and lime, josh felt his face heat up as he felt tyler looking at him.

 

“who’s first?” alex set the things on the counter, most of the people in the house had now congregated in the kitchen at the sound of body shots, dallon stepped forward and tyler tried to hide his laughter as brendon audibly swallowed.

 

_“brendon?”_ dallon smirked, brendon snapped his head up to look at him, his eyes wide.

 

“uh- s-sure.” he managed to get out, walking over to the table and hopping on top of it, he lay down lengthways, silently cursing himself as he felt his jeans get tighter. dallon grabbed the lime and handed it to him with a grin.

 

_ “bite this.” _

 

brendon felt his mouth go dry as he complied, the crowd erupted in wolf whistles as dallon grabbed the salt and poured a trail down brendon’s stomach, ending just above his navel. he leaned down and licked it before grabbing the shot off the table and chugging it back, then curling his hand around the back of brendon’s neck and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. he pulled away a minute later, pulling the lime out of his mouth and resisting the urge to laugh at the look of either shock or surprise on brendon’s face.

 

“animals.” jack snorted, quickly shutting up as alex shot him a scheming look. 

 

“you’re up next, barakat.” he grinned. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

after alex and jack were done, the rest of the crowd took turns, josh kept stealing glances to tyler and felt his throat close up as he realised tyler was doing the same. finally everyone was finished and josh thought he was in the clear, that was until alex broke out in a sweet smile.

 

_“josh! you haven’t had a turn yet!”_ he said a bit too excitedly, josh glared at him, alex knew damn well what he was doing.

 

“but-”

 

_“i’ll do it with you.”_ tyler cut him off, biting his lip, the crowd filled with cheers yet again as josh reluctantly got onto the table, praying to god that he didn’t get a fucking unexpected hard on halfway through this, which...was probably going to happen anyways. tyler grabbed the salt, breath hitching as he pulled josh’s shirt up, josh went wide eyed as tyler poured the salt not on his stomach, but right below his navel, all the way down to the waistband of his jeans.

 

_“something wrong?”_ he smiled sweetly, josh swallowed, shaking his head. tyler handed him the lime for him to bite into before leaning down and licking a stripe from the hemline of his jeans and damn it...josh was right about his earlier thoughts. tyler grabbed a shot and drank it before pulling josh in for a heated kiss, pulling away a moment later and spitting the lime out. josh silently thanked christ he decided to wear tight jeans as he swore he saw tyler’s tongue dart out to his bottom lip, alex had that same stupid grin on his face as josh hopped off the table, trying not to lose his balance from the amount of alcohol he’s drank that was only now starting to work it’s magic.

 

“hey, where’s your bathroom?” tyler turned to rian once everybody went back to drinking, taking another chug of his own weird mixture of drink.

 

“upstairs, second room on the right, condoms are in the medicine cabinet.” rian chuckled, raising his eyebrow. tyler rolled his eyes with a scoff, pushing past him and josh could’ve swore tyler shot him a smirk before disappearing out of the kitchen.

 

“did you see that?” jack nudged him, “dude, _follow him.”_

 

“what? no, that’s like- _creepy.” j_ osh looked him up and down, alex huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

 

“you’re so shit at reading signs, just _go.”_ he pushed josh towards the doorway, josh let out a sigh as he staggered out, letting out a shaky breath before heading up the stairs. he was almost at the bathroom when suddenly a hand latched onto his arm and pulled him into what looked like a bedroom, he let out a yelp of suprise, quickly silenced as he realised who it was.

 

“you scared the fuck out of me.” he scowled, tyler rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him before walking over and hopping on the bed, cocking his head with a playful look. 

 

“what do you want?” josh narrowed his eyes in suspicion, tyler let out a sigh, rolling his eyes once again, his speech was slurred slightly, as was josh’s.

 

“i noticed you had a …. _problem,_ when i done the body shot.” he raised his eyebrow with a one-sided grin, josh’s face flushed red as he looked down to the floor.

 

"shut up." josh muttered, scuffing the toe of his combat boot on the floor. tyler smirked, cocking his head as he eyed josh up and down, for some reason alcohol always made him more confident. suddenly josh felt a pair of hands on his hips, he looked up to see tyler staring at him, his lip caught between his teeth in thought.    
  
"can i...?" he leaned in, josh let out a shaky breath, the alcohol rendering him useless to speak so he settled for nodding almost desperately. tyler smiled, curling his fingers around the back of josh's neck before closing the gap. josh let out an involuntary gasp, melting into tyler's hands as his tongue slid across his own. josh tangled his hand in tyler's hair as it got more heated, biting tyler's lip occasionally. tyler pulled away and made for josh's neck instead, biting into his skin as josh let out a moan.   
  
"fuck." josh put eloquently as tyler pulled away and dropped to his knees, looking up at josh almost innocently before flashing him a smirk, eyebrow raised.

 

  
_ “I can do a lot more with my mouth than just body shots, josh.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hello yes time for SINNING MY FRIENDS
> 
> Also i'd like to thank zai for providing me with the last line you are my sass fuel


	8. Handjob Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally fucking dropkick me in the throat
> 
> LOOK AT THE CHAPTER TITLE I HATE MYSELF BYE

 

 

beebo: guys where did tyler and josh go i can’t find them

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: :^)

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: OMG NO WHERE

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: in the room next to us i think lmao

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: WHO IS ‘US’ JACK?!

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: :^)

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: oh my fucking christ no

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: jack i can hear your loud ass moans from the bathroom

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: ARE YOU ALL JUST SUCKING DICK TONIGHT YOU GODDAMN FUCKING ANIMALS

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: why don’t u go ask dallon if he can help with ur thirst

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: u think i fuckin won’t bitch i stg i'll take that motherfucker like a champ  


  
  


 

* * *

  
  


“fuck, tyler.” josh bit his lip as he watched tyler tug his jeans down around his thighs, tyler broke out in a smirk before toying with the waistband of josh’s boxers. he paused in thought for a minute, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion until suddenly a look of worry crossed his face.

 

“what’s wrong?” josh looked down at him, suddenly painfully aware that his boxers were tented and tyler was literally centimetres away from his dick.

 

“i...i just realised i’ve never _done_ this before.” tyler said in realisation, josh may or may not have accidently let out a giggle at that.

 

“what happened to _‘i can do a lot of things with my mouth’”?_ he narrowed his eyes, tyler flushed a light shade of red as he looked down at his own lap, his hands were fidgeting nervously.

 

“alcohol makes me really... _confident?_ i guess?” 

 

“ _oh_...uh- _okay_ _then.”_ josh spoke quietly, awkwardly pulling his jeans up only to suddenly have a hand latch onto his arm.

 

“wait- could you like... _show me?”_ tyler resisted the urge to wince at how fucking weird he sounded right now, but the alcohol that was still in his system rendered him unable to say anything other than weird, the same went for josh apparently.

 

“...you want me to...show you my... _dick.”_ josh couldn’t stifle the laugh that erupted him, tyler shrugged nonchalantly, a bored tone to his voice.

 

“i mean like- yeah, pretty much.”

 

“uh- right.” josh nodded, and with that he pulled his jeans back down, along with his boxers this time. he felt a really weird sense of pride come over him as tyler’s eyes went wide, his face flushing even redder.

 

_“well fuck.”_ tyler looked up at him through his eyelashes and josh felt himself twitch, tyler definitely noticed.

 

“...so…” 

 

“it’s... _big.”_

 

“damn right it is.” josh snorted, flashing him an over-confident grin. 

 

“can i like- um..” tyler waved his hand around, josh let out an embarrassingly high-pitched noise of surprise, nodding.

 

“holy shit, uh-yeah, _yes.”_ he managed to stutter out, tyler bit his lip in concentration as he raised a shaky hand and gripped the base of josh’s dick.

 

“okay... _so..”_

 

“move your hand- no don’t actually _move_ your hand away.” josh rolled his eyes, “just like- do this kinda.” he made a hand gesture that honestly he would be ashamed of if he wasn’t drunk right now, tyler let out a soft _‘ah’_ of understanding, doing what josh showed him.

 

“oh fuck.” josh’s breath hitched as tyler started to move his hand slowly, looking up at josh through his eyelashes once again.

 

“is this..like- does it feel good?” he moved his hand quicker, tightening his grip and trying not to laugh at the whine josh let out as he let his head fall back against the wall.

 

“fuck, _yeah.”_

 

 

* * *

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: JOSH IS FUCKING TEACHING TYLER HOW TO GIVE A HANDJOB 

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

mom: it’s true i just heard him fuckign ask josh

 

beebo: OH MY GOD NO THIS IS FUCKING SINFUL

 

pepe: the bean is growing up, guys

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: ‘does it feel good’ BYE

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

pepe: AWW

 

beebo: i need to stop this i’m crying omg

 

mom: :^)

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: WAIT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO THEM EW

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: well i can’t really move when alex still has his mouth around my dick

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

pepe: goodbye

 

trick: yall are going to fucking HELL

 

beebo: HOW IS ALEX EVEN TYPING 

 

mom: well...i mean...he’s not wrong

 

 

* * *

 

“holy shit.” tyler breathed out, josh was trying to control his breathing, not daring to look down at him as he tried to catch the air that had left his lungs.

 

“ugh... _dude,_ you got some on my shirt.” tyler whined as he stood up and started searching around the room for tissues, josh tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled them up along with his jeans, looking at tyler in confusion.

 

_“what?”_ tyler said in offence as he noticed him staring, josh shrugged, eyes looking to the floor.

 

“i thought like...do you want me to... _return the favour?”_

 

“oh... _OH,_ holy fuck.” tyler put eloquently, _“um- sure, i guess?”_ he shrugged, josh walked over and grabbed his hand before leading him to the bed, silently apologising to whoever owned it and also silently apologising to god for what was about to happen. he nudged tyler onto the bed and clambered on top of him, leaning down to press kisses down his neck. he settled between tyler’s legs and leaned back up, hands going to work on tyler’s jeans.

 

“have you done this before?” tyler bit his lip, a blush tinging his cheeks as josh pulled his jeans down.

 

“well...yeah.” josh looked at him in confusion, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

 

“a lot?”

 

 

"um, _yeah."_

 

 

* * *

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: #JoshIsASlut2k15

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

trick: STOP SLUT SHAMING YOU ASS

 

beebo: WHAT HAPPENED

 

pepe: savage

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: I’M NOT SLUT SHAMING I’M STATING THE OBVIOUS FIGHT ME

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: did he last long tho

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing.. _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

trick: as i said before, yall are destined for hell i stg

 

pepe: did he tho

 

mom: he did

 

baracat: like 30 minutes maybe i think kinda idk  


 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: i shouldn’t be impressed but i am tbh  


 

 

* * *

 

“oh fuck, _josh.”_ tyler felt his face go hot as josh continued to suck bruises into the side of his neck, his hand working up and down.

 

“have you ever had this like-done to you before?” josh managed to breath out, tyler resisted the urge to punch him for making small talk while he had his hand wrapped around his fucking dick.

 

“fuck, nah.” his eyes slipped shut as josh flicked his wrist quicker, his grip tightening. he twisted his hands through josh’s hair, chest rising and falling heavily as he felt that usual familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. josh could’ve swore he heard some shuffling outside the door, but he disregarded it and kept on going, travelling up to plant a kiss to tyler’s lips.

 

 

* * *

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: i’m totally outside their door

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: yes you fucking left me to clean up the mess in the other bedroom

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

beebo: okay 1. yall are fucking gross. 2. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE DOOR YOU CREEPY FUCK

 

pepe: stay classy

 

_baracat is typing…_

 

baracat: ‘wanna fuck you so bad’ HELP ME OMG

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

mom: JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN OH MY FUCKING GOD

 

beebo: i’m literally gonna curbstomp his ass HOW DARE HE CORRUPT TYLER LIKE THIS

 

pepe: i’m so fucking done with this chat tbh

 

trick: someone kick the damn door down before i do

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: ‘then why don’t you’ NOPE GTG GTG GTG

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: omg no imma stop this FUCK YALL

 

 

* * *

 

“are you.. _.serious?”_ josh cocked his head, tyler shrugged nonchalantly, his lip caught between his teeth in thought.

 

“well like- there’s probably some stuff around here somewhere.” 

 

“you haven’t even had a handjob before tonight and you’re _seriously considering_ this.” josh narrowed his eyes, suddenly he heard footsteps thudding towards the room. they both stilled in panic as someone started pounding on the door, tyler practically launched josh off the bed as brendon burst through the door, his eyes wide and an almost maniacal grin on his face.

 

  
_ “SURPRISE FUCKERS!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breadbin urie is a cockblock
> 
> also this was supposed to be awkward bc tyler's awkward so
> 
> that's the excuse i'm using anyways lmao
> 
> ALSO YOU CAN SUGGEST SONGS FOR THE PLAYLIST BTW I FORGOT TO MENTION OK BYE
> 
> also there may or may not be drama in the next chapter huehueHUEHUSBSN


	9. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A COUPLE DAYS I SAW TWENTY ONE PILOTS AND ALL TIME LOW LIVE TWO DAYS AGO AND I WAS KINDA IN SHOCK FOR A WHILE OK ENJOY ~

 

 

“fuck!” josh yelped in pain as he landed on the floor, tyler pulled the sheets up over his waist to cover his...problem.

 

“whatcha doin’?” brendon panted out, acting as if he didn’t just almost tear the door off it’s hinges.

 

“i think i broke my hand.” josh whined from the floor, clutching his wrist. tyler was speechless, literally speechless.

 

“uh- do you need something?” he finally managed to get out, brendon snorted, shaking his head.

 

“i tell you what you need though, _jesus,_ that’s fucking what.” he clicked his fingers, one hand on his hip. tyler narrowed his eyes.

 

“wha-”

 

“jack may or may not have _overheard_ you guys.” alex appeared at the doorway, he landed a slap to the back of brendon’s head, “so much for subtlety, dumbass.” he rolled his eyes, “wait, where’s josh?”

 

josh raised his hand from where he was lying on the floor with a groan, alex let out a sigh.

 

“nice, anyways yeah tyler you’re _not_ having sex.” he put bluntly, tyler’s eyes widened at the same time josh let out another cry.

 

“i wasn’t…going to...”

 

“dude, you _so_ were.” brendon grinned. josh finally managed to scramble up off the floor, steadying himself on the drawer by the window.

 

“we can’t let you guys drunk fuck, you’ll regret it.” alex explained, josh accidently let out a giggle, from drunkenness or just plain immaturity he didn’t quite know.

 

“we weren’t actually gonna fuck.” he clapped a hand over his mouth over-dramatically, “tyler’s too _innocent_ for that.”

 

_“oh fuck you.”_ tyler rolled his eyes with a huff as everyone erupted in drunken giggles. suddenly a thump sounded from behind them, everyone looked to see jack pull himself up off the floor, steadying himself on the doorframe.

 

_“lightweight.”_ brendon snorted, “anyways...i’ll let you crazy kids clean up here, if anyone needs me i’ll be-”

 

_“up dallon’s ass?”_ alex grinned, brendon flipped him off with a sweet smile before disappearing out the door and heading downstairs.

 

“so, you guys coming?” alex gestured to the door, tyler looked down at his lap with furrowed brows before looking back at him, face flushed.

 

_ “...gimmie a minute.” _

 

“jesus fucking christ.” alex rolled his eyes once again, _“you.”_ he pointed to josh, “come downstairs, i don’t trust you two in the same room.”

 

josh let out a whine as alex grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door, grabbing jack along the way and heading down the stairs. tyler grimaced as he looked down at his lap once again, as if sheer willpower would get his hard on to go away...which clearly didn’t work. he let out a groan as he pulled his jeans back up and buttoned them before hopping off the bed, heading for the door and down the stairs after the guys. he ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the livingroom, coming to a stop as he caught sight of everyone sitting in a circle on the floor.

 

“tyler!” brendon grinned excitedly, “we’re playing spin the bottle.”

 

“are you fucking serious.” tyler deadpanned, he could’ve swore he saw josh hiding a smirk. he walked over and sat down at the empty spot beside brendon, glancing around the circle shyly, the only people there were the ones who either hadn’t passed out yet or hadn’t gone home. tyler looked up to see a blue haired girl holding an empty bottle walk over, she sat down beside dallon before placing the bottle in the middle of the circle, she glanced at josh momentarily.

 

“whose first?” dallon clapped his hands together, eyes darting to the side at brendon for a split second.

 

“brendon?” tyler nudged him with an overly sweet smile, ignoring the glare brendon shot him.

 

“right.” he sighed, reaching over and spinning the bottle. it came to a stop and alex let out a cry at the same time jack made a gagging noise.

 

“don’t act like you don’t want _this.”_ brendon snorted before crawling over and pulling alex in for a kiss, the crowd erupted in wolf whistles.

 

“dude that better not be _dick_ i can taste.” alex pulled off him with a scowl, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. brendon flung his head back in laughter, shrugging with a grin. 

 

this couldn’t end well, tyler thought to himself.

 

 

* * *

  
  


the game went on for a while, until everyone had landed on each other, thankfully josh landed on tyler much to the disgust of alex. 

 

_“7 minutes in heaven?”_ rian suggested, shuffling the empty bottle in his hands boredly. the rest of the circle made hums of agreement, tyler kept his gaze to the floor. 

 

“who’ll go first?” dallon looked around the circle, his eyes landing on ashley who was inspecting the ends of her hair, _“ashley?”_

 

she snapped her head up, a blush tinging her cheeks as she nodded shyly. she reached over and grabbed the bottle from rian before setting it down and spinning it, it went round and round until finally coming to a slow stop. tyler felt jealousy shoot through him, of fucking _course_ it landed on josh.

 

_“oh.”_ josh looked at her, she let out a soft giggle and honestly josh didn’t look even remotely disappointed, tyler didn’t like that.

 

“down the hall, third room on the right.” rian answered josh’s questioning look as he stood up, walking through the circle and holding his hand out to her. she took it with another shy smile and he pulled her up before leading her out of the livingroom. tyler tried to stop the anger flowing through him, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

 

“hey, you okay?” brendon hushed his voice as he nudged him gently in the side.

 

_“fucking swell.”_ tyler rolled his eyes, a biting tone to his voice, brendon’s facial expression turned softer, looking at tyler apologetically.

 

“he won’t _do_ anything, you know that right?” he leaned into tyler, voice still a whisper as the rest of the circle erupted in chatter and gossip about josh and ashley.

 

_“right.”_ tyler sighed, shifting uncomfortably on the wooden floor, he didn’t like the thought of josh with someone else for some reason...especially after what happened between them just moments before brendon walked- no, burst in on them. tyler shook the thoughts out of his head and decided to listen to what the rest of the circle were talking about, his face going a slight shade of red as he realised they were talking about...him and josh.

 

“he’s an asshole! he literally just had his hand on tyler’s dick and now he’s getting off with someone else?” jack slurred, waving the bottle of whiskey he’d someone acquired around like it was a weapon.

 

“oh please, it’s not as if they’re dating, let the man do what he wants.” patrick chimed in with a roll of his eyes and okay...that kindof hurt tyler, as much as a feminist patrick was and no matter how much he liked that patrick didn’t slut shame, he was kinda disappointed he wasn’t defending him.

 

“you can’t just fuck with people like that.” alex retaliated, folding his arms with a huff, “he knows tyler has a _thing_ for him.”

 

“can we all stop talking about this.” tyler mumbled, his gaze set on the wooden floor. 

 

“ashley’s pretty _hot_ , though.” rian added his two cents, raising the bottle of beer in his hand as if to make a toast to ashley’s already renowned ‘hotness’.

 

“and tyler isn’t?” brendon snapped quickly, cocking his head, rian held his hands up in defense.

 

“c’mon dude you know i don’t swing that way, _no homo.”_

 

_“jackass.”_ dallon rolled his eyes, giving rian a drunken shove to his shoulder.

 

_“i said can we stop fucking talking about it.”_ tyler raised his voice louder than a mumble this time, the circle didn’t hear him though and continued to argue with each other about whether it’s right or wrong to fuck multiple people in one night or wether tyler should _‘give josh a piece of his mind’ (pete’s words, how polite.)_

 

tyler let out a groan and stood up, he was too drunk to listen to the loud voices but not drunk enough not to be annoyed and angry with josh. brendon perked his head up and caught sight of tyler heading out of the livingroom, he got up and ran after him.

 

“hey, where’re you going?” he latched onto tyler’s arm in the hallway and spun him around, tyler rolled his eyes with a huff.

  
  


“i’m going _home.”_

 

“not on your own, you aren’t.”

 

“i’m not a kid, i’ll be fine.” tyler folded his arms, brendon paused in uncertainty.

 

“look, whatever, but text me if you need me, okay?” he pulled tyler in for a hug, tyler gave him a weak smile and waited until brendon walked back into the livingroom. he turned and walked to the front door, about to walk out until he heard footsteps behind him. he turned around to see the one and only josh and ashley appear from what he assumed was the closet down the hallway, tyler felt his stomach drop as he saw ashley adjusting her bra through her shirt and josh pull his zipper up. they were smiling, fucking smiling at each other as they walked up the hallway and tyler froze as josh looked up and saw him.

 

_“oh...fuck, tyler...”_ he looked at tyler in a mixture of suprise and apology, tyler wanted to punch him right in the fucking face.

 

  
but he didn’t, he simply turned around and swung the front door open, ignoring josh shouting after him to come back as he walked out and slammed it behind him, wiping the tears from his eyes as he started the walk back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also can i point out zack merrick walked past me and my friends at the concert and i screamed daddy and he turned and smiled ok bYE
> 
> also tyler said 'josh you look good' and jOSH BLEW A KISS TO THE CROWD AND I BROKE DOWN CRYING BYE


	10. Can We Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE STARTED CLASSES AGAIN SO UPDATES WILL PROLLY BE LIKE ONCE EVERY TWO DAYS MAYBE IDK YET~

  
  


tyler walked down the streets as fast as he could, he just wanted to get away from that house. the streetlights illuminated the path and he kept his gaze to the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets and breathing out a cold breath. he wasn’t sure why he was so upset, it’s not as if josh and him were dating, but he couldn’t help but feel a little- okay, a _lot_ pissed off. maybe josh was only using him for a quick fuck, he felt his stomach drop at the thought of that. he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing a notification for a private chat with alex.

  
  


mom: where are you?

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: going home

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: what happened? is it the josh thing?

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: i saw him pulling his zipper up when he walked out of the closet, it’s just jealousy i guess

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: brb

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: don’t say anything to him

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: alex i swear to fucking christ

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: ALEX 

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


_“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!”_ alex threw his phone to the side and leaped across the circle at josh, bunching his shirt in his fist as the rest of the circle erupted in panic.

 

“what the fuck?! _get off me!”_ josh jerked his knee up and kicked alex in the stomach before scrambling back, alex stood up and lunged at him again, this time latching onto his hair and pulling him up off the floor before slamming him against the wall. josh felt the air leave his lungs and looked at the rest of everyone in a mixture of confusion and pleading, they were mirroring the same expression.

 

“what happened?” brendon looked at the two, alex looked at him in suprise.

 

“oh, nothing, it’s just josh fucked ashley in the closet, no big deal.” he rolled his eyes, brendon’s jaw dropped and ashley went a bright shade of red, everyone else was silent.

 

_“excuse me?”_ brendon took a step forward, looking at josh in anger. 

 

“i...didn’t.” josh seemed to shrink into the wall, his face draining of colour. alex took another step towards him, josh took note his fists were clenched and he audibly swallowed.

 

“do _not_ fucking bullshit me, _joshua.”_ alex growled, “tyler said he saw you pull your nasty ass zipper up as you walked out of that fucking closet, something happened and i swear to _god_ if you don’t tell me i will kick your ass.”

 

“why’s it a problem?” ashley piped up, her voice barely a mutter, she was looking at everyone in sheer confusion.

 

“because he’s _with_ someone.” brendon looked at her, josh went wide eyed as ashley looked at him in shock.

 

_“are you fucking serious?!”_ she screeched, going to make a leap at him only to be pulled back by rian and dallon, “you fucking piece of shit!” she struggled with them, josh shook his head quickly, his expression bordering on downright terrified.

 

“i-i’m not with anyone!”

 

“technically you are, c’mon.” brendon rolled his eyes, alex still had a dark look in his eyes.

 

“you think you can just fuck with him like that?” he growled, josh let out a sigh, looking down at the floor in guilt.

 

“can we not do this now.”

 

“no, fuck you.” brendon spat, “we’re doing this, you better fucking apologise before i shove my foot up your ass.”

 

“apologise for what? it’s not like we’re a thing.” josh snapped through gritted teeth, brendon took a deep breath, an agitated look on his face.

 

“oh i don’t know, maybe the fact you were giving him a fucking handjob literally 20 minutes ago, you basically _used_ him, man.”

 

“i didn’t use him.” josh looked genuinely offended, alex flung his head back in laughter, shaking his head.

 

“you’re such a fucking asshole, y’know that?” he pushed past everyone and headed for the door, jack staggering after him. brendon looked josh up and down before following after him. pete and patrick looked at each other in thought before patrick let out a sigh.

 

“look, i get that you’re fucking oblivious to the fact tyler has a thing for you, but just _apologise, yeah?”_ he gave a weak smile before grabbing pete’s hand and walking out, josh returned his gaze to the floor, he wasn’t sure why but he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. he honestly did like tyler, but they weren’t a thing, so he didn’t know why he felt so bad about this, nevertheless he steeled himself and took a deep breath before heading for the front door.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


beebo: hey are you okay?

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: did alex do anything? he stopped replying earlier

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: no

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: maybe

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: wow great thanks

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: he’s just looking out for you, are you home yet?

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: yeah

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: we left early, alex and jack are staying at mine do you wanna come over?

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: nah, gonna go to bed

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: tylur pls

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: i’m tired you ass

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: fine but ur coming over tomorrow so we can talk shit about josh ok

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: well obviously 

  
  


tyler rolled his eyes with a laugh as he shoved his phone under his pillow, turning on his back and looking up at the ceiling in thought, so much shit happened tonight he just wanted to get some sleep. that apparently wasn’t going to happen, however, as he heard the faint sound of something hitting his window. he just assumed it was some other drunken asshole who got the wrong house, so he tried to block it out and closed his eyes. suddenly his phone buzzed and he let out an over dramatic groan, retrieving his phone from under the pillow and squinting his eyes at the harsh light of it. his eyes widened as he saw a notification, and who it was from:

 

  
**_ spookyjim: i’m outside, can we talk? _ **


	11. Neck Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated in so long feel free to beat the shit out of me i'M SORRY I'VE JUST BEEN RLY TIRED HOPEFULLY THIS LONGISH CUTE ASS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT BYE ~

 

 

tyler blinked at his phone, his brain not really entirely processing the fact that josh was fucking standing outside his house throwing rocks at his window. the tapping continued until finally tyler rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the window, tearing the curtains open and shoving the window outwards. josh was standing on the lawn, his appearance slightly more presentable than earlier, he looked pretty sobered up too.

 

“are you fucking _insane?!”_ tyler kept his voice to a panicked whisper, glancing back at his bedroom door for a split second to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

 

“slightly.” josh shrugged, tyler rolled his eyes and went to slam the window shut until josh stopped him, “wait! uh- just, can you come down for a second? i just wanna talk.” he had an apologetic look on his face, tyler narrowed his eyes.

 

“it’s 1am you _fuck.”_

 

_ “so?” _

 

“my _parents_ are _sleeping.”_

 

_ “so?” _

 

“the _doors_ are _locked.”_

 

_ “so?” _

 

“if you say _"so?"_ one more time i swear to _fuck.”_ tyler sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, “i can’t get out of the house without waking someone up.”

 

“the window, i’ll catch you.” josh cocked his head, tyler looked at him in shock.

 

_ “are you serious?” _

 

“well... _yeah?”_

 

tyler wasn’t sure if it was his rebellious side coming out or maybe there was still some alcohol in his system, but he figured he should let josh at least explain himself….

 

“if you don’t catch me i swear to god i’m never ever speaking to you again, _ever.”_ he warned, and with that he pushed the window open further and stepped out onto the small roof that was between the top and bottom floor, suddenly aware of the fact he was in nothing but a hoodie and boxers.

 

_“fuck.”_ tyler cursed under his breath as he slowly shuffled down the roof until his legs were hanging over the edge, josh looked up at him in a mixture of amusement and worry.

 

“okay, _jump.”_ he held his arms out, tyler looked down at him with narrowed eyes, not really sure if he was willing to jump off a roof and trust this _asshole_ to catch him on time,it wasn’t that much of a fall but it was still far enough to at least break an ankle.

 

_“tylerrr.”_ josh drawled out, tyler snapped out of his thoughts and took a deep breath, his grip on the edge of the roof tightening.

 

“just like- try to fall sideways and i’ll catch you bridal style.” josh continued, tyler snorted.

 

_ “romantic.” _

 

“shut up and jump.” josh rolled his eyes, causing tyler to do the same. but nevertheless he steeled himself, took a deep breath and jumped off the roof with a yelp. josh let out a grunt as he caught tyler in his arms, his legs faltering for a second under the sudden weight.

 

“jesus christ.” tyler breathed out, his breathing slightly cut off from shock.

 

“told you i’d catch you.” josh smirked as he let go of him, tyler winced slightly at the cold grass beneath his feet, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

 

an air of silence fell between them, tyler was shivering, his breath coming out in white clouds because of the cool night.

 

_“so…”_ josh scuffed his boot on the grass beneath him, tyler pulled the hem of his hoodie down over his boxers, still shivering from the cold.

 

“can you hurry the fuck up i’m freezing my ass off.” 

 

“go and get changed.” josh held his hands up in defense, tyler was about to comply until he realised.

 

 

the doors are locked.

 

 

_“FUCK!”_ his hands flew to his head, gripping his hair in panic as josh looked on in confusion, “the fucking doors are locked you asshole.” he answered josh’s silence, josh almost felt bad for letting out a laugh...almost.

 

“shit.” he bit his lip, stifling more laughter as tyler let out a groan, his eyebrows knitting together in worry, “can’t you just like- knock?”

 

“no, you _asshole.”_ tyler spoke slowly, his tone bordering on condescending, “if i knock i’ll wake my parents up, if i wake my parents up they’ll ask me what i’m doing, if i tell them i’ll get grounded-”

 

“okay, okay.” josh cut him off, his eyebrows furrowing in thought, “do you wanna... _come back to my house?”_

 

“are you serious? no, i’ll just ask brendon or something.” tyler shook his head, he patted his pockets, searching for his phone before, _of course,_ realising it’s up in his bedroom.

 

_ “fuck.” _

 

“something wrong?” josh grinned sweetly, tyler looked at him with a scowl before he let out an exasperated groan.

 

 

“lead the way, _asshole.”_

  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


_ beebo is typing…. _

 

beebo: HELLO FUCKERS

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

trick: no

 

pepe: go to bed

 

baracat: i’m literally two feet away from you

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: how’s the floor treating you bby?  


 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: i swear to god i’m going to drag you off that bed 

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: kinky 

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

trick: sigh

 

pepe: so did everyone get home okay?

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

beebo: these assholes are crashing at mine, idk about josh but tyler’s at home i think

 

baracat: ayee  


 

mom: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP JESUS CHRIST BRENDON I CAN HEAR YOU GIGGLING IN YOUR BED

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: i feel kinda bad for tonight

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: is josh still here?

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: yes.

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

beebo: are u and tyler friends again jishua

 

pepe: oops

 

mom: i’m still kicking your ass btw

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: well he’s crashing at mine so i’d like to think we're friends again, yes.  


 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

pepe: what

 

beebo: WHAT

 

mom: WHY IS HE CRASHING AT YOURS WHAT

 

baracat: HOW THE FUCK WHAT HAPPENED WHAT

 

trick: ????????HMMMM

 

_spooky jim is typing…_

 

spooky jim: long story :^)

 

**_ spooky jim has left the chat _ **

  
  


_“dude, don’t_ _fuel the fire.”_ tyler rolled his eyes as josh threw his phone to the side with a chuckle, thankfully josh’s parents left the front door unlocked so they snuck in without anyone noticing, retreating up to josh’s bedroom. 

 

_“it’s fun.”_ josh shrugged in defense, a smile playing on his lips as he shuffled about in his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and flinging them at tyler who was sitting on the carpeted floor looking through josh’s extensive collection of vinyls.

 

“these should fit.”

 

“why do you have to be so _tall.”_ tyler rolled his eyes as he laid back and pulled them on, his hips jutting towards the ceiling as he wriggled into them.

 

“why do you have to be so _small.”_ josh retaliated, joining tyler on the floor and folding his legs. tyler sat back up, copying josh’s position and going back to looking through the different albums with curiosity, inspecting them front to back.

 

_“fuck, you listen to neck deep_?!” he waved the vinyl around, an excited look on his face that made josh smile.

 

_“fuck yeah_ , i didn’t know you knew them.”

 

“they’re _awesome.”_ tyler hummed, setting it down and searching through them once again. another silence fell over them, josh looked on as tyler grabbed different vinyls, noticing the way he smiled slightly when he found one he liked, josh was taking mental notes on which ones he smiled at…

 

“so uh-” josh broke the silence, figuring they had to talk about it sooner or later, “about _tonight.”_

 

tyler looked up from the arctic monkeys vinyl in his grip and looked at josh in brief confusion before his face turned to one of realisation, he let out a soft ‘oh’, along with a sigh as he returned his gaze to the album, mostly trying to hide the blush that was rising up his cheeks.

 

“yeah, um, i’m really sorry.” josh started, wincing slightly as his voice cracked, “i shouldn’t have done all of that... _stuff..._ " he gestured his hand around awkwardly, taking another deep breath before continuing, "with you then _threw you away,_ that was really shitty.”

 

_“mhmm.”_ tyler hummed, settling for a simple hum rather than screaming at him that _yes, yes it was shitty._

 

“i’m sorry if i made you feel like- _worthless_ or something.” josh shook his head, letting out a nervous chuckle. tyler shrugged with another sigh, his gaze still set on the vinyls before he looked up at josh with a grin.

 

_“it’s fine, you have good music taste at least, so i guess i’ll forgive you.”_

 

josh rolled his eyes, failing to hide the smile that broke out on his face, _“dork.”_

 

_“asshole.”_ tyler retaliated playfully, he let out a yawn and set the album in his hand back down on the floor along with the rest, josh did the same.

 

“uh- where am i sleeping?” tyler cocked his head as josh stood up and made his way to the bed, causing the other to stop in his tracks and look at him like he was insane for asking.

 

“i have a _double bed,_ dude.”

 

“good to know, _but where am i sleeping?”_ tyler repeated his question, his face turning red and josh resisted the urge to burst into a fit of laughter at how awkward he is.

 

_ “tyler.”  _

 

 

_ “josh.” _

 

_“do you want to sleep on the bed.”_ josh said slowly, making it sound more like a statement rather than a question. tyler shrugged nonchalantly, josh could’ve swore he saw a smirk on his face.

 

“i mean- _sure_... _ifyouwanna....”_ tyler trailed off, standing up and walking over. his eyes went wide as josh started undressing, “what are you doing?”

 

“um, getting _undressed?”_

 

_“uh...right.”_ tyler averted his eyes, josh couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from him, remembering tyler was only confident when he drank. he slipped under the covers, rolling his eyes, “you can look now, dork.”

 

“shut up.” tyler mumbled as he went to pull his own clothes off, stopping when he realised josh was looking at him, _“dude.”_ he deadpanned, josh got the hint and covered his eyes with a sigh, letting out another sharp laugh at the noise tyler let out when he caught him peeking through his fingers.

 

_“you’re such an ass.”_ tyler rolled his eyes once again as he slipped under the covers as well, josh simply shrugged with a sweet smile.

 

“what? you’re _cute.”_

 

“wow, _charmer.”_ tyler quipped, josh leant over and flipped the switch on the lamp resting on the bedside table off and the room was plunged into darkness. 

 

tyler rolled over on his side with another yawn, shoving one hand under his pillow and twisting the other in the covers before pulling them further up around him. he felt josh’s breath on the back of his neck and he instinctively shivered, trying not to let out a squeak of surprise as josh spoke up, his voice slightly lower.

 

_ “are you cold?” _

 

tyler nodded, not really knowing if josh could see or not. his thoughts were answered however, when suddenly he felt a hand snake around his waist and pull him in closer. he let out a hum of approval, shifting back until josh was right up against him, his hand splayed over tyler’s bare waist.

 

_“g’night, **ty**.”_ josh sighed happily, planting a quick kiss to the back of tyler’s neck. tyler couldn’t even hide the smile that broke out on his face, at the nickname or the fact he had josh's arms wrapped around him, he wasn't quite sure....hell, it was pretty much both. he could feel yet another blush rising to his cheeks as he untwisted his hand from the covers and rested it on josh’s one that was around him.

 

  
_ “night, **j**.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s u f f e r i n g bc i have no idea where i'm taking this lmao byE ~
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I WAS THINKING OF MAKING A SEPERATE TUMBLR THAT ISNT MY PERSONAL FOR FIC IDEAS/REQUESTS ECT.??? WOULD U GUYS BE INTERESTED IN THAT SHIT LET ME KNOW OK


	12. I Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG CLASS IS FUCKING KILLING ME RN I SLEPT FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS BYE ~

tyler woke up with a pounding headache, his throat was raw from the amount of stuff he’d drank last night. he rubbed his eyes sleepily as he let out a yawn, still taking a few moments to process what happened last night. he sat upright on the bed and froze, before remembering oh...he stayed at josh’s last night….fantastic…. _fuck._

 

the sound of a door opening snapped him out of his mild panic, he looked to see josh strut in, a glass of water and pill in hand.

 

"hangover?" he dropped the pill into the water and thrust it in tyler's face, to which tyler took hesitantly.

 

"uh- thanks." he waited until the pill dissolved then chugged it back, making a noise of disgust at the taste.

 

"your mom called by earlier by the way." josh said nonchalantly, tyler looked at him in panic.

 

_"...and?!"_ he snapped, looking at josh in shock because of how calm he looked.

 

"my mom talked to her, said i took you back here because it wasn't safe to be out that late at night." he shrugged, tyler rolled his eyes.

 

_"right,_ and what did _my_ mom say?"

 

"she was gonna ground you but i persuaded her not to." josh grinned before walking over to the closet and pulling it open, grabbing some fresh clothes before flinging them at tyler.

 

"do you want breakfast?" he walked over and opened the window before sitting on the windowsill and pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag.

 

“you still smoke?” tyler scrunched his nose up in disgust, josh simply smiled and blew the smoke in his direction before turning his head back to look out the window. tyler let out a huff before grabbing the clothes and awkwardly tried to get changed into them while simultaneously staying under the covers so as to not let josh see anything.

 

“you weren’t so self concious last night.” josh piped up, a smirk spreading it’s way onto his face. 

 

“i’m not self conscious.” tyler retaliated quickly, finally managing to pull the sweatpants on and deciding to actually get out of the bed to pull the t-shirt on, once again rolling his eyes as josh wolf whistled at him. there was an air of tension as tyler pulled the rest of the clothes on, he still felt a little bit of annoyance at josh from last night, he wasn’t sure why.

 

“so.” josh cleared his throat, stubbing his cigarette out on the ashtray by the window, “do you wanna do something today?”

 

“what?” tyler narrowed his eyes, josh shrugged with a sigh.

 

“i feel like i owe you a better apology so…”

 

“oh.” tyler scratched the back of his neck, avoiding his gaze, “uh... _okay.”_

 

“awesome!” josh smiled, “breakfast first, though.”

 

“right.” tyler gave a weak smile in return, following josh out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

  
  


 

 

* * *

****

  
  


_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: MORNINGGGG

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: it’s 2pm   


 

mom: dude i almost fell out your window earlier trying to sneak out

 

baracat: i’m suffering

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: MY FRONT DOOR WAS AND IS ALWAYS UNLOCKED YOU FUCK

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: WHY DIDN’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME I ALMOST BROKE MY LEG YOU ASS  


 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

beebo: i’m just

 

baracat: i woke up in the backgarden i swear to fucking god brendon your ass is dead

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

mom: oh i helped with that lmao

 

beebo: HAHA 

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: ALEX WHY

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing…. _

 

mom: bc u suck at blowjobs  


 

 

_ baracat is typing... _

 

 

baracat: i think that's the point tho

 

 

_ trick is typing... _

 

 

trick: i'm leaving bye

 

 

beebo: can we talk about the fact tyler stayed at josh’s last night tho

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

mom: OMG YES WHAT THE FUCK

 

baracat: they probably fucked let’s be honest

 

pepe: i thought tyler went home though

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: if they fucked i swear to god i’m kicking josh’s ASS

 

_ tyjo is typing…. _

 

tyjo: did yall forget i was still in the chat or.  


 

_ mom is typing…. _

 

_ beebo is typing…. _

 

_ trick is typing…. _

 

_ pepe is typing…. _

 

mom: oopsss i'M SORRY TYLER  


 

beebo: TYLER FUCKING JOSEPH TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW

 

pepe: r u ok

 

trick: i’m not involved in this yall can sort this shit out on ur own  


 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: i only got my phone back just now, and yes i did stay at josh’s last night but no i did not fuck him. 

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ mom is typing… _

 

mom: :^)

 

beebo: where r u

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: park.

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: with josh?

 

**_ tyjo has left the chat _ **

  
  


“i swear to god.” tyler rolled his eyes as he shoved his phone back in his pocket, josh looked at him in curiosity from where he was sitting across from him on the grass, legs folded as he randomly pulled up daisy’s from the ground.

 

“groupchat?”

 

“yep.” tyler sighed, “that chat is like- the worst thing to ever happen.”

 

“it’s fun fucking with them, though.” josh snorted, grabbing his phone and scrolling through it.

 

“lemme pick the next song.” tyler wiggled his fingers, josh threw his phone to him and went back to pulling up flowers as tyler looked through his music library. he finally found a song he liked and played it, turning the volume up as loud as it went before setting the phone down between them.

 

“the wonder years?” josh raised an eyebrow, tyler nodded, playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

“it’s a good song.”

 

“it is.” josh hummed in agreement, watching on as tyler sang along quietly to the song, noting the way he swayed his head ever so slightly to the rythm.

 

“but if the world ends…” tyler sang softly, “i hope i’m in...my livingroom with best friends-”

 

“so raise your glasses!” josh chimed in loudly as he thrust his imaginary glass in the air and fell back onto the grass, causing tyler to jump slightly but his startled look quickly faded into a smile as they both burst into laughter.

 

“you’re such a dork.” tyler shuffled around and laid down beside him, squinting slightly at the sun shining down on them.

 

“you _love_ it.” josh teased, letting out a sigh of content as he rested his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. “so, if the world did end, where would _you_ want to be?” he turned his head to tyler, tyler let out another laugh.

 

“it’s a little early to start getting deep, dude.”

 

“i think i’d wanna be with best friends to be honest.” josh ignored tyler’s statement as he looked back up to the sky, tyler shrugged.

 

“i’d wanna be with... _everyone,_ really. family, friends, enemies.”

 

“enemies?” josh looked at him with a raised eyebrow, tyler shrugged once again.

 

“everyone’s vulnerable in their last hours, i feel like if the world had a set date for ending then i’d have a lot more enemies than friends, _the truth always comes out in the end.”_

 

“you’re very strange.” josh looked back to the clouds, tyler huffed out a laugh.

 

_ “thanks.” _

 

_“i like it,_ though.” 

 

tyler blushed slightly at that, suddenly he felt a hand link with his own and he looked over to see josh still casually looking at the sky. 

 

he briefly considered pulling his hand away.

 

_ but he didn’t. _

 

 

he didn’t pull away when josh planted a quick kiss to his cheek, either.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO I MADE A TUMBLR IF U WANNA HMU AND TALK ABOUT FICS AND IDEAS AND RANDOM SHIT OK IT'S PERIODICALLYBLEEDING SAME AS ON HERE ~


	13. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck me in the fucking asS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG IVE BEEN HELLA BUSY WITH CLASS N SHIT OOPS

_ “hey asshole!” _

 

tyler looked up from where his head was buried in his lyric book to see brendon, alex and patrick walking towards his table. he muttered a quick ‘for fucks sake’ under his breath before going back to scribbling random verses into his little black book, vaguely aware of the sound of chairs being screeched back from the table and trays being slammed down.

 

“what’s up?” brendon studied one of his fries before flinging it at tyler, to which tyler looked at him with a scowl.

 

“nothing.” he deadpanned, brendon broke out in a huge grin.

 

“how was yesterday?” he cocked his head, tyler felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he remembered the park with josh.

 

“shut up.” 

 

“make me.”

 

“leave him alone you ass.” patrick landed a shove to brendon’s shoulder with a roll of his eyes, giving tyler an apologetic smile. “did you guys have fun?”

 

“i bet they did.” alex snorted, going back to blowing bubbles into his drink.

 

“you guys are such dicks.” tyler groaned, closing his lyric book when he noticed patrick eyeing it with a look of concern. a silence fell over them, tyler rubbed his eyes tiredly and felt his stomach drop when he noticed a flash of blonde hair enter the cafeteria.

 

“fuck.”

 

_“ohhhh tylerr.”_ brendon gracefully swooped out of his chair and started strutting towards josh, tyler felt his face burn as alex followed after with an annoyed look on his face.

 

“if they start shit i swear to fucking _god.”_ he grabbed his book and shoved it into his bag along with his pen, shooting patrick a weak smile before hauling his bag over his shoulder and standing up. 

 

“hey, are you _okay?”_ patrick latched a hand onto his arm before he had time to walk away, tyler nodded a little too quickly, swallowing hard as he shrugged him off and walked towards brendon and alex who looked heated in debate with josh.

 

“i still need to kick your ass for that.” alex rolled his eyes, josh scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“i apologised, dude.”

 

“i bet you did.” brendon nudged him with a wiggle of his eyebrows, josh shot him a warning glare as he realised tyler was standing behind them.

 

_“dude.”_

 

“oh. fuck, hi.” brendon cleared his throat, tyler let out a sigh.

 

“i don’t even have time for this, i’m gonna wait outside class.” he pushed past them and headed out of the cafeteria, ignoring the footsteps he heard behind him. he pulled his timetable out of his pocket and inspected it, feeling his heart jump because of course...of fucking course he had drama class. with josh. and alex. of course.

 

“hey.” a voice came from behind him, he shoved his timetable back in his pocket and kept his gaze to the floor floor as josh caught up with him. “what’s up?” he nudged tyler in the shoulder, tyler shrugged.

 

“nothing, why?”

 

“i don’t know, you’ve been... _quiet.”_ josh bit his lip, looking to the ground as if trying to find what tyler found so interesting about it.

 

_“hm.”_ tyler shrugged once again, “it’s _awkward,_ i guess.”

 

“how’s it awkward?” josh let out a laugh, which made tyler do the same, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

 

“i don’t know, it just _is._ _i’m_ awkward.” 

 

_“you are.”_ josh hummed in agreement, holding his hands up in defense when tyler shot him a pretend glare. “i _like_ that, though.”

 

“you like that i’m awkward?” 

 

“it’s cute.” josh shrugged. tyler let out another weak laugh, feeling himself ease up a bit as they continued down the halls.

 

he definitely did not let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise when he felt a hand link with his own.

  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  


 

baracat: THEY’RE FUCKIGN HOLDING HANDS FUCK

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

beebo: WHERE 

 

daddy: honestly that’s kinda cute, still hate josh tho

 

baracat: okay who the fuck changed their name to daddy i stg

 

pepe: i just saw them lmao

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: take a guess princess :^)

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

baracat: oh

 

beebo: look i don’t know what you and alex are into but can i remind you hell isn’t a nice place

 

trick: sinners. actual fucking sinners. bye.

 

**_ beebo added tyjo to the chat _ **

 

**_ beebo added spooky jim to the chat _ **

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: tyler does josh have big hands

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: excuse me what

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: u know what they say about guys with big hands :^))

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

baracat: that’s feet you fuckass

 

spooky jim: :^)

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

tyjo: please stop

 

beebo: JOSH IM FUCKUGN 

 

pepe: look what you fuckers have turned him into 

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: jack saw u guys holding hands what's the dealio here 

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

tyjo: there is no deal

 

spooky jim: there is very much a deal

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

tyjo: josh no

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: josh yes

 

tyjo is typing…

 

tyjo: you’re literally sitting beside me please

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: answer my question tho

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ tyjo is typing… _

 

daddy: WHAT QUESTION FUCK ME IN THE ASS WHAT

 

pepe: what deal

 

beebo: EXCUSE ME WHATTHEFUCKMF

 

trick: if it’s what i think it is, aw cute

 

baracat: i just spat my fucking drink out on the janitor look what you’ve done WHAT QUESTION

 

tyjo: yeah, i guess.

 

_ spooky jim is typing… _

 

spooky jim: <3

 

**_ spooky jim left the chat. _ **

 

**_ tyjo left the chat. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yall even look at the playlist anymore bc i added more songs that very much hint at what's gonna happen n stuff so yeah get on that shit right fuckin' now pls
> 
> ALSO MORE DRAMA? MAYBE? WE SHALL FIND OUT S O O N :^))


	14. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT LIL UPDATE BC I'M IN THE WRITING MOOD TONIGHT BYE

"so...we're a _thing_ now?" josh couldn't hide his smile, tyler shrugged and mirrored the same expression as a blush crept up his face.

 

_"yeah, i guess so._ " he let out a soft giggle as josh playfully bumped into him before linking their hands and continuing down the hallway. they got a few weird looks from some of the freshmen but honestly the school was pretty accepting, they even got a few over-excited _"aww"'s_ from a group of girls as they walked past them.

 

"this is _weird."_ tyler felt his face go hot from everyone suddenly looking, josh simply let out a laugh and pulled him closer.

 

"not used to this?" he raised an eyebrow, tyler rolled his eyes.

 

"i've had boyfriend's before you ass, i just don't like people _looking."_

 

he was about to let go of josh's hand only to suddenly be pulled into josh's arms and a pair of lips clash with his. he let out a surprised yelp which cause josh to erupt in laughter, pulling away from him and planting a kiss to his forehead as he hugged him tighter.

 

"who gives a fuck if people look? let them." he shrugged, sticking his foot out just in time to trip up a freshman who was giving them a disapproving luck and effectively send them flying to the floor.

 

_"nice."_ tyler rolled his eyes once again with a laugh, feeling his heart flutter as they pulled away from each other and continued their walk to class...hand in hand. 

 

"you know that was technically our first kiss?" josh spoke up after a bit of silence, "well, our first _sober_ kiss."

 

tyler let out a soft laugh at that, feeling his face go hot for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

beebo: SO ARE THEY DATING NOW WHAT WAS THE QUESTION??!

 

daddy: omg check josh’s username

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

**_ beebo added tyler’s daddy to the chat _ **

 

trick: FUCK RIGHT OFF 

 

baracat: I CANN’T FUCKGKNFB BREATHE FNSDVDNX

 

pepe: i’m going to piss myself ohmmgod

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: JOSHUA WILLIAM FUCKING DUN GET YOUR ASS TO THE PLAYGROUND LEMME SEE THEM HANDS BITCH

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: yes? :^)

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: i’m the only daddy here you fucker

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: yeah says the twink lmao

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

beebo: ALEX JUST FELL OFF HIS SEAT HE DEAD 

 

trick: OKAY THAT WAS SAVAGE JESUS CHRIST

 

pepe: i physically just screamed at my phone mr. iero shouted at me 

 

baracat: ok tru tho

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: ok now i’m definitely kicking your fucking ass 

 

 

**_ beebo added josh’s kitten to the chat _ **

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

beebo: TYLER NO OHMYMPGOD

 

trick: okay this is too far tyler you aren’t like this i’m

 

pepe: jeSUS CHRIST

 

baracat: well tyler is a bottom so

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

  
josh’s kitten: :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also did anyone else see fall out boy down in dublin 2 days ago? bc same and i'm still not over it i've literally ran out of TEARS BC PETE WENTZ TOLD US THAT THESE STORMS WILL PASS AND THAT WE COULD MOVE MOUNTAINS THEN PROMPTLY BURST INTO UMA THURMAN FUCK ME IN THE ASS BYE
> 
> also also also there's a new chaptered fic up if u wanna check it out :^)


	15. Twin Size Mattress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i live for fluff fucking fight me

"hey, walk you home?" josh's voice came from behind tyler. tyler gave a soft smile and a nod, it was finally the end of the school day, he'd had gym last and really fucking needed his bed before he passed out from exhaustion. josh let out a contented sigh as he linked his fingers with tyler's, tyler let out a giggle as he remembered drama class earlier. alex wouldn't shut up about the two while josh kept sneaking kisses to tyler's cheek behind mr. way's back when he wasn't looking.

 

"you should smile more." josh spoke up, doing that same squinty smile that made tyler do the same once again.

 

"you're so cheesy, you know that right?" tyler rolled his eyes, josh simply shrugged, playfully bumping into him. they continued walking down the street, josh occasionally stealing glances at tyler and smirking when tyler kept turning into a blushing giggly mess. 

 

"hey." josh suddenly came a stop, tyler turned to look at him in confusion. "you should come over." 

 

"what?"

 

"to my house, my parents won't be in for a while so..." he trailed off, a blush creeping up his face as tyler raised his eyebrows with a scoff.

 

"i feel like you're asking for something _more_ here."

 

"oh my godm, no." josh rolled his eyes, "well- not unless you'd _want_ to but- just kinda wanna chill with you." he shrugged, nodding his head in the direction of his house before heading across the street. tyler shrugged as well and followed after him. they walked up to the house that was already quite familiar to tyler since the last time he stayed here, he let out a laugh at the memories. josh kneeled down and pulled a small key from under the welcome mat before jamming it in the door and wiggling it open. he stood back and let tyler walk in first before following after him and kicking the door shut behind him, taking tyler's backpack for him and flinging it to the side.

 

"want something to eat?" josh walked up the hallway, motioning for tyler to follow.

 

"yeah." tyler smiled.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


baracat: guess who just saw josh and tyler walking home together

 

_ beebo is typing... _

 

_ daddy is typing... _

 

beebo: FUCK OFF

 

daddy: they just went into josh's house lmao they boutta fuCk

 

_ trick is typing.... _

 

_ beebo is typing... _

 

_ pepe is typing... _

 

trick: sigh

 

beebo: OHOHOHO :^))))

 

pepe: stop spying on them you creep

 

_ daddy is typing... _

 

daddy: I LIVE ACROSS THE STREET FUCK OFF

 

_ baracat is typing…. _

 

baracat: also brendon care 2 explain why i saw u walking home with dallon

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

trick: EXCUSE ME

 

daddy: YOU THIRSTY BITCH

 

pepe: omg i

 

josh’s kitten: what’s this now

 

tyler’s daddy: oH

 

**_ beebo sent a photo to the chat _ **

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: i’m at his house fuckers HAHA

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

baracat: NETFLIX N CHILL HUEHUEH

 

daddy: wHATTHEFUCKVMD

 

trick: use protection at least.

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: excuse me i don’t put out on the first date 

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: well maybe just The Succ™  but that’s it

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

**_ trick has left the chat _ **

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: FUCK RIGHT OFF OMGN

 

baracat: SINNER

 

pepe: i’m not even surprised 

 

josh’s kitten: relatable

 

tyler’s daddy: :^)

 

**_ beebo added trick to the chat _ **

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

trick: no.

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

**_ trick has left the chat _ **

 

beebo: I’M CRYIGN

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: too much of The Sin™™™

 

**_ beebo added trick to the chat _ **

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: also tyler can i ask u to get off josh’s lap i did not raise you like this

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

beebo: OHMYGOD WHAT THEUFKCK

 

trick: excuse me what

 

pepe: I CANNTKF

 

baracat: :^)

 

josh’s kitten: HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SEE ME 

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: josh left his curtains open did yall forget i live like 10 feet away or

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: TYLER WHAT THE FUCK

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: STOP CREEPING ON US YOU FUCK

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: catch these hands bitch i stg 

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: alex why you gotta be a cockblock man

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

trick: bye i hhat e

 

beebo: JOSHUA DUN IF YOU TRY ANYTHING I SWEAR TO CHRIST

 

pepe: hahahahhaHAHA

 

baracat: my mom keeps asking me why i’m whispering sinner to my phone 

 

daddy: OK FIRST OF FUCKING ALL

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: if yall excuse me i’d like to get back to what i was doing gtg  


 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: same :^)

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: actually same

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: that dick ain’t gon suck itself 

 

**_ trick has left the chat _ **

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: jesus fucking christ

 

baracat: WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED TO US 

 

daddy: i’ve converted them all to sinners oh yes

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: so….

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: is ur mom home yet

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: n o p e

 

_ daddy is typing… _

 

daddy: be right over :^)  


  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


“did you close the curtain?” tyler looked up from where he was sitting on josh’s bedroom floor, videogame controller in hand. josh let out a laugh before getting up and pulling them shut, shooting tyler what definitely looked like a smirk before joining him again on the floor.

 

“he’s such an ass.” tyler rolled his eyes, josh made a hum of agreement as he unpaused the game and turned his focus back to the tv. a comfortable silence fell over them, josh occasionally stealing glances at tyler and watching the way his lip was caught between his lip in concentration, it was pretty adorable.

 

“what?” tyler suddenly snapped his head around to look at him, josh shrugged, holding his hands up in defense.

 

“nothing, you just look cute today.” he grinned teasingly, tyler rolled his eyes once again with a smile.

 

“you’re a dork.”

 

“a dork who can beat your ass at mario kart.” josh retaliated with another grin, tyler raised an eyebrow.

 

“is that a challenge?”

 

josh shrugged, a smirk on his face. “do you want it to be?”

  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


“ _FUCK_!” josh groaned, resisting the urge to throw his controller out the window as tyler broke out in a giant smile.

 

“what happened to beating my ass?” he teased, nodding towards the tv that showed tyler’s character with a giant #1 beside it. josh let out a laugh, raising an eyebrow before suddenly leaping onto tyler’s lap and starting to mercilessly tickle him.

 

“oh m-my _god_! _j-josh you ASS_!” tyler managed to get out between fits of laughter, hands trying to grab josh’s.

 

“something wrong?” josh looked down at him with an innocent look, tyler was gasping for air as he suddenly gripped josh’s shirt and flipped them over.

 

“i don’t know, is there?” he cocked his head, catching his breath and looking down at josh with a grin. he was about to call it a truce and get off him but was cut off my a hand wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him down. he let out a surprised noise as his lips crashed against josh's, josh let out a laugh, smiling into the kiss.

 

" _nerd_." he muttered, eyes slipping shut as the kiss deepened.

 

" _dork_." tyler retaliated, biting on josh's bottom lip occasionally. he felt something digging into his thigh and....oh.

 

"oh my god, _dude_." tyler accidentally burst into a fit of giggles, slumping off him and onto the floor.

 

" _what_?" josh looked at him in confusion before glancing down, his face flushing red. "oh my _god_ , shut up." he groaned, flinging his hands over his face dramatically.

 

"no it's- i'm immature as fuck i- it's just-" tyler sputtered out between laughter, "it's _cute_."

 

"did you literally just call my dick _cute_." josh snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose in feigned annoyance before letting out a laugh himself. tyler simply shrugged and planted a quick kiss to josh's cheek before sitting up, reaching over to change the song on the speaker dock.

 

"really?" josh groaned as the front bottoms started blaring throughout the room, tyler gasped over dramatically, eyes going wide in fake shock.

 

"joshua dun doesn't like the front bottoms?!" 

 

"do you like them?" josh sat up, folding his legs and playing with the lace of his sneaker.

 

" _obviously_."

 

"well then i guess they're _okay_." josh smiled sweetly, planting a kiss to the tip of tyler's nose.

 

"gayy." tyler rolled his eyes, not even being able to hide his smile.

 

"pan, _actually_." josh retaliated with a grin, before a sudden look of confusion came across his face as tyler's eyes went wide.

 

"waitwaitwait, this part." tyler held his hand up as if to silence him, josh watched on intently as tyler's eyes seemed to light up and he sang along to the song.

 

"you stopped by my house the night you escaped." tyler sang to the ceiling, josh broke out in a smile watching him. "with tears in my eyes i begged you to stay.."

 

"you said hey man i love you but _no fuckin' way_.." josh finished for him, tyler snapped his head down to look at him.

 

"you know that song?"

 

"dude, i fucking _love_ the front bottoms." josh smiled before pulling tyler in for another kiss, tyler smiled into it once again.

 

  
twin size mattress played on repeat the entire evening, and they never got sick of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOYOYO I MADE A VIDEO PROMO FOR AN UPCOMING FIC CHECK IT OUT IF U WANT THANK


	16. Battle of the Twinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok filler kinda even tho i'm fuCKING UNMOTIVATED bc there's a fic like this one and it's like eerily similiar and i'm over here like wow ok rood so yea idk if i'm gonna continue this sorr y

 

“hey, tyler.” 

 

tyler opened his eyes slowly, letting out a sleepy yawn. he looked up to see josh looking down at him with a tired smile, his arms wrapped around him.

 

“you fell asleep.” he let out a soft laugh, planting a kiss to the tip of tyler’s nose. tyler rubbed his eyes and sat up, still slightly confused.

 

“shit, what time is it?”

 

“like- 8.” josh stretched, tyler looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“you let me sleep for four hours?”

 

“i slept too.” josh shrugged, trying to rub the cramp out of his neck from being in one position for so long, “plus i didn’t wanna wake you, you were...enjoying yourself.” he snorted, a blush filled tyler’s face.

 

“what?”

 

“let’s just say you talk a lot in your sleep.” josh grinned, getting off the couch and walking over to window before pushing it open and pulling out a cigarette.

 

“oh my god.” tyler buried his head in his hands, embarassed because of course he fucking talked in his sleep, fuck knows what he was saying. he peeked at josh through his fingers and saw a smirk on his face, fantastic.

 

“what was i saying?” he swallowed hard, josh shrugged once again with that same stupid grin.

 

“well at first it was random stuff.” he took a drag of his cigarette, “but you basically woke the entire neighbourhood up when you started with _‘oh josh’_ and ‘ _harder josh’_.” he burst into a fit of laughter as it seemed all colour drained from tyler’s face and his eyes went comically wide.

 

“jesus. fucking. christ.” he groaned, “shut up.” he threw a couch cushion at josh before flinging his hands over his face over-dramatically.

 

“hey, it didn’t bother me.” josh raised an eyebrow, tyler rolled his eyes and flipped him off with a feigned sweet smile.

 

a comfortable silence fell over the two, tyler pulled out his phone and checked the groupchat. it had been dead for a while, the last messages were just alex and jack talking to each other...huh, weird, not that he was complaining of course. josh stubbed his cigarette out of the ashtray and returned to the couch, suddenly pulling tyler onto his lap with a grin.

 

“you smell like smoke.” tyler huffed.

 

“is that hot?”

 

“shut up.” tyler muttered as josh pulled him in for a kiss, they pulled apart after a few moments and tyler ran his hands through josh’s hair with a thoughtful look.

 

“you should dye your hair.”

 

“excuse me?” josh feigned offence, tyler let out a giggle.

 

“like- _blue_ or something.” 

 

“colour won’t matter when your grabbing onto it.” josh raised his eyebrow with another grin, tyler rolled his eyes once again.

 

“you’re such a fuckboy.”

 

  
“yeah but i’m your fuckboy.” josh hummed before planting another kiss to tyler’s lips.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

tyler’s daddy: guys help blue, green or red

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ jack’s personal dick sucker is typing…. _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

beebo: pink

 

trick: WHO THE FUCK CHANGED THEIR USERNAME GOOD BY E

 

baracat: i’m sobbing

 

pepe: green

 

jack’s personal dick sucker: yellow

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: thank u pete fuck the rest of u

 

_ beebo is typing…. _

 

beebo: idk man i like my butt plugs a little more colourful y’know?

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: by e

 

_ jack’s personal dick sucker is typing…. _

 

jack’s personal dick sucker: yall know it wasn’t me who changed my name to this lmao 

 

baracat is typing…

 

baracat: tru

 

tyler’s daddy is typing…

 

tyler’s daddy: ok so i’m dying my hair green bye

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing…. _

 

josh’s kitten: eXCUSE ME I THOUGHT I WAS DYING YOUR HAIR

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

beebo: make sure it’s glow in the dark so tyler can see where to hold onto :^)

 

trick: cute

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

trick: wait no

 

beebo: thanks trick xoxox

 

pepe: sigh

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: i’m at the store if u wanna help me pick

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: maybe, busy atm

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: with that excuse me

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: homework u asshole

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: fuckin NERD

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing…. _

 

jack’s daddy: ah yes this is more fitting

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

baracat: ha ok twink 

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

jack’s daddy: IM NOT A FUCKIGNG  TWINK FUCK OFF

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

beebo: u are

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

trick: you kinda are 

 

pepe: lmao yes u r

 

josh’s kitten: tbh 

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

jack’s daddy: OK 1. TYLER FUCK OFF UR LIKE 12 HOW’S PRESCHOOL. 2. PATRICK U CAN’T EVEN TALK SHIT AND 3. PETE JUST FUCK OFF

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: i’m a twink but i’d still top ur ass

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: excuse me tyler

 

beebo: IM FUCKIGNG SOBBING

 

pepe: Battle of The Twinks

 

trick: help

 

jack’s daddy: let’s be honest brendon’s the real twink here

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing.... _

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: tru

 

baracat is typing: honestly

 

tyler’s daddy: lmao rekt

 

beebo: dallon didn’t think so tho :^))

 

trick: can i leave again

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: wait josh u said u were at the store

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: yea why

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: can u pick something up for me

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: can i ask what

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: i think you know

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

beebo: HEY NOW TYLER THAT ISN’T VERY CHRISTIAN

 

trick: what the fuck happened when did you become this

 

jack’s daddy: tyler’s gon lose his v plates tONIGHT 

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: excuse me what makes you think i haven’t lost them

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: c’mon

 

baracat: seriously

 

beebo: really

 

trick: sigh

 

pepe: right

 

jack’s daddy: HAHAHAHA 

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh;s kitten: yall are goddamn assholes

 

**_ tyler’s daddy sent a photo to the group _ **

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing…. _

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: look these ones glow in the dark nice

 

beebo: WHY WOULD YOU

 

  
josh’s kitten: :^))


	17. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck it i've decided to continue this i couldn't stop this piece of wonderful trash ~

“have you all practiced your lines?” mr. way looked at the class expectantly, sending a warning glare to josh in the process. they were given an assignment over the weekend, that assignment being to learn romeo and juliet, how cliché.

 

“we’ll start from the balcony scene, any volunteers?” mr. way waved the scripts around, an eyebrow quirked. the class looked at each oher blankly before a sigh was heard and tyler looked to see alex stand up with a cocky grin.

 

“who’s my romeo, fuckers?” he swiped the script from mr. way’s hand and cocked his hip, earning collective eye rolls from the entire class.

 

“language, alex.” mr. way sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “josh, you can be romeo.” he held the extra script out to him, josh let out a groan.

 

“can’t tyler do it? he’s better.”

 

“tyler’s more of a juliet.” mr. way shrugged, tyler scrunched his nose up in offence.

 

“just take the script, josh.” mr. way rolled his eyes, josh let out another groan and grabbed it hesitantly before standing up and making his way to the front of the class. tyler stifled laughter into the sleeve of his sweater as alex shot josh a scheming grin.

 

“okay! so, balcony scene.” mr. way clasped his hands together, “unless you’ve been living under a rock you probably know how this goes down.” he raised an eyebrow at josh, who responded with a sigh and a nod.

 

alex jumped up on the prop balcony that was to the side of the stage, “get on one knee, dumbass.” he snorted to josh, josh rolled his eyes and flipped him off before getting down on one knee.

 

“okay, good. and...action.” mr. way sat back down on his chair, looking at the two sternly.

 

“oh romeo, romeo! wherefore art thou romeo?” alex belted out passionately, clutching his chest over dramatically.

 

“fucking. christ.” josh cursed under his breath as alex went on with the rest of his dialogue, accidentally letting out a sharp laugh as he caught sight of tyler trying to hide a smile.

 

“ _josh_.” mr. way snapped him out of his thoughts, waving a hand at him.

 

“oh, fuck, right.” josh cleared his throat, “shall i hear more, or shall i speak at this?” he read off the script, trying his best to sound serious.

 

“i fucking hope not!” someone giggled from the class and josh rolled his eyes once again as everyone erupted in laughter, tyler being one of them.

 

“i swear to _god_.” mr. way buried his face in his hands, biting back a laugh as well. “just- continue, please.”

 

tyler pulled out his phone and scrolled through it as alex went through with the rest of his dialogue, he audibly sighed as he saw the notifcations pop up.

 

**_Snapchat_ **

**_Beebo (38)_ **

****

**_Kik (3)_ **

****_  
  
_

He clicked into the groupchat, deciding against going through the 38 snapchats brendon just sent him because who the fuck knows what he sent this time.

  
  


baracat: yo have yall seen the new girl?

 

pepe: she was in math first period, she seemed quiet

 

trick: i saw her this morning, she seems cool though

 

tyler glanced up from his phone with a confused expression, taking a quick look around the class to see if he could spot any new faces, but there didn’t seem to be any.

 

_josh’s kitten is typing...._

 

josh’s kitten: she’s not in my class, name?

 

_pepe is typing…_

 

pepe: i don’t even know i zoned the fuck out

 

_baracat is typing…._

 

baracat: 10/10 such help thank

 

_pepe is typing…_

 

pepe: i’m fucking tired shut up

 

_baracat is typing…_

 

baracat: we all know why dw :^)

 

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

 

josh’s kitten: imma leave yall to talk about pete and patrick’s sex life ttyl

 

_baracat is typing…_

_pepe is typing…._

**_trick has left the chat_ **

 

baracat: hA

 

pepe: i swear to fucking god

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“let me pick the next song you ass.” tyler nudged josh in the shoulder, smiling triumphantly as josh handed the phone to him with a sigh. they’d gotten out of drama ten minutes ago, much to mr. way’s happiness. josh picked one of the earphones up and handed the other one to tyler, giving him a surprised look as he heard imagine dragons blasting through them.

 

“you’re acting like i have bad music taste.” tyler rolled his eyes, glancing over just in time to see brendon, alex and pete walking over to their table.

 

“sharing earphones now? _how gay_.” brendon snorted as he slammed his tray down on the table before flopping down on the chair, the others following after him. tyler flipped him off with a sweet smile before going back to scribbling random bullshit answers on his math homework that he was supposed to have done by next period.

 

“where’s patrick?” josh looked at pete in confusion, pete shrugged.

 

“ _detention_.”

 

“excuse me?” tyler snapped his head up and looked at him with wide eyes, “ _patrick stump_ got detention? did i hear that right?”

 

“they were having a debate about abortion in health.” pete explained with a laugh, “patrick roasted the teacher, went all _'social justice warrior'_ on him.” he made air quotations with a grin.

 

“sounds about right.” alex rolled his eyes with a snort, the group let out collective hums of agreement.

 

“so, the new girl?” brendon glanced around the cafeteria, “i’ve heard some shit about her already, man.”

 

“it’s not even the end of the day and you’re already listening to rumors?” tyler sighed, rolling his eyes as brendon held his hands up in defense.

 

“real talk i heard she got expelled from her last school.” brendon raised his eyebrows, keeping his voice low so everyone had to lean in, “she ripped this bitch's hair out for fucking with her boyfriend or something.”

 

“ _good_.” alex snorted, “i’d rip the boyfriend’s hair out too.”

 

everyone let out a laugh, tyler shook his head with another roll of his eyes. he’d given up on working on his math’s homework and had resorted to scribbling random lyrics in the back of it, furrowing his brows in concentration.

 

“what’re you writing?” josh nudged him, nodding to the book. tyler shrugged and pulled the page back a little for him to see, biting his lip as josh’s eyes scanned down the messy page.

 

“are you okay?” he looked at tyler in concern, tyler let out a sharp laugh, nodding.

 

“it’s just lyrics, i’m fine.” he closed the book, blushing as josh planted a peck to his cheek and slung an arm over his shoulder.

 

“you _sure_?”

 

“i’m sure.” tyler smiled, letting out a soft giggle as josh pulled him in closer.

 

“shit, i have biology next.” alex piped up, grabbing his bag and standing up quickly. “jack just texted me, we have like two tests for it, anybody study?”

 

“oh fuck!” brendon cursed, grabbing his bag too and following after alex who was bolting towards the exit.

 

“i should probably go keep trick company.” pete sighed, waving a small goodbye to tyler and josh before leaving too.

 

“what do we have next?” josh cocked his head.

 

“math.” tyler groaned, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. “i’m gonna go get something to eat, wait for me.” he gestured towards the foodbar before standing up and walking over. josh caught sight of tyler’s math book, he grabbed it and flipped through it. he rolled his eyes as he saw the half assed attempt at homework and grabbed his pen before filling it in for him, eyebrows furrowing.

 

he startled as he heard someone sit down across from him, he snapped his head up and looked at the stranger in confusion. she had long blonde hair, and her attempt at smiling looked more like a hungry snarl.

 

“can i help you?” josh smiled kindly at her, she let out a soft laugh and extended a hand.

 

“i’m kinda _new_ around here.” she fluttered her eyelashes, “ _what’s your name_?”

 

“oh, uh- josh.” josh took her hand with another smile, “yours?”

 

she let out a giggle, her smile turning into a smirk.

 

_  
“i’m debby.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha 
> 
> ha 
> 
>  
> 
> yall know the drama's coming.


	18. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckkk i haven't updated this in forever i'm really really sorry but life gets in the way sometimes and shit happens ya feel? i'm not sure how fast updates will be from now on i'm just trying to get my shit together at the moment so. enjoy even tho this is short as fuck but anyways ~

tyler sat staring at the clock on the wall, as if prolonged eye contact would someone make it move quicker. it was last period and he needed to get home, lunch had ended kinda…. _strangely_. he remembers coming back to his table to see who he assumed was the new girl sitting beside josh, a grin on her face as she took his phone and typed something into it before sliding it back. he was a little defensive and as usual it ended in him walking out with a scowl on his face.

“ok, so what you wanna do here...” mr. iero hovered his hand over the diagram on the board, gesturing to random chemical equations that tyler had no fucking clue about. “is you wanna mix these two, and write down the reaction in your books. simple.” he looked to the class with a raised eyebrow and rolled his eyes at the unenthusiastic murmurs he got in return.

tyler watched as his lab partner did the completely wrong thing but he didn’t bother to correct him, instead he pulled out his phone and checked it.

**  
  
  
**

beebo: what’s wrong w tyler he looked upset earlier

_josh’s kitten is typing..._

josh’s kitten: her name is debby

_beebo is typing…_

__

_jack’s daddy is typing…_

__

_pepe is typing…_

__

_baracat is typing…._

__

beebo: what

jack’s daddy: lol who

pepe: ???

baracat: the new girl?

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

__

josh’s kitten: yeah, her name’s debby and i already don’t like her

_beebo is typing…_

__

_jack’s daddy is typing…_

__

beebo: WHY OMG SPILL THE TEA BITCH

jack’s daddy: josh what did you fucking do

_tyler’s daddy is typing…_

__

tyler’s daddy: she was just talking to me goddamn chill

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

josh’s kitten: she looked thirstier than brendon but ok lmao whatEVER

_beebo is typing…_

__

_jack’s daddy is typing…_

__

_tyler’s daddy is typing…_

__

beebo: EXCUSE ME

jack’s daddy: fucjfk

tyler’s daddy: you didn’t have to be such a bitch to her tho

_beebo is typing…_

__

_pepe is typing…_

__

_trick is typing…_

__

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

beebo: YIKES

pepe: TYLER WHAT DID YOU SAY OOHFMD

trick: gtg

josh’s kitten: you didn’t have to exchange numbers tho

_beebo is typing…_

__

_jack’s daddy is typing…_

__

beebo: FUCKING DELETE IT JOSH

jack’s daddy: OK LITERALLY HOW FUCKING SHADY

_tyler’s daddy is typing…_

__

tyler’s daddy: she said she’d only use it if she needed help around school yall need to chill

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

__

_beebo is typing…_

__

_jack’s daddy is typing…_

__

beebo: lmao ok dumbass

_pepe is typing…_

jack’s daddy: r u fucking stupid

pepe: oh god

josh’s kitten: :))))

_tyler’s daddy is typing…._

__

tyler’s daddy: do you seriously think i’d ever call her

_tyjo is typing…_

__

_beebo is typing…_

__

_baracat is typing…_

__

_pepe is typing…_

beebo: HE CHANGED HIS NAME BACK FUCJF

baracat: Y I KE S

pepe: OHFUC

tyjo: yeah i do :)))

_josh is typing…_

__

josh: :)

__

_trick is typing…_

__

_beebo is typing…_

__

_jack’s daddy is typing…_

beebo: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

trick: i just

jack’s daddy: u kno ur having relationship problems when u change ur name back _#relatable_

_beebo is typing…_

beebo: josh gonna have blue balls until he deletes debby’s number r.i.p

_jack’s daddy is typing…_

__

_baracat is typing…_

__

_trick is typing…_

__

_pepe is typing…_

__

_tyjo is typing…_

jack’s daddy: BYE IM SO FUCKINGN WEAK

baracat: BRENDON IM TELLING YOUR MOTHER

trick: bye

pepe: holyufck

tyjo: tru

_josh is typing…_

josh: ok u know what

**_beebo changed the group name to #1 Debby Stans_ **

**_tyjo has left the chat_ **

_josh is typing…_

__

_jack’s daddy is typing…_

__

_trick is typing…_

josh: BRENDON STOP FUCK

jack’s daddy: iM SOBBING

trick: yall are assholes omg

**_beebo added tyjo to the chat_ **

****

**_beebo changed the group name to #1 Joshler Stans_ **

_tyjo is typing…_

tyjo: what the fuck is a joshler

_josh is typing…_

__

_beebo is typing…_

josh: better

beebo: josh + tyler is joshler ffs 

_tyjo is typing…_

tyjo: not for long if josh doesn’t get his fucking shit together :)

_beebo is typing…_

__

_baracat is typing…_

__

_jack’s daddy is typing.._

__

_pepe is typing…_

beebo: FUCJSCJMD

baracat: YASSS TYLER DRAG HIM

jack’s daddy: josh ur on thin fuckin ice u know that

_josh is typing…_

__

pepe: jesus christ

josh: fine i deleted it chill

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

__

 

josh’s kitten: :)

**  
  
**


	19. Pink Haired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ho ho holy fuck it's christmas so here have this enjoy

“i don’t think he meant to piss you off dude.” brendon sighed, running a hand through his hair. tyler rolled his eyes and looked anywhere but at the laptop screen, blushing as his phone lit up with a call from josh. 

 

“answer it.” brendon grinned, his teeth practically shining from the other end of the skype call. tyler unlocked his phone and answered it, putting it on loudspeaker and motioning for brendon to be quiet.

 

“hi.” josh’s voice came from the phone, tyler bit his lip.

 

“uh hi.”

 

“are you still mad at me?”

 

“no.” tyler answered a little too quickly and a little too dryly, glancing to his laptop screen in time to see brendon look at him with a raised eyebrow. “i’m not mad i’m just...she’s shady.” 

 

“then i won’t talk to her anymore, whatever.” josh sighed, “can i come over?”

 

“why what’s wrong?” tyler rolled his eyes as he saw brendon make an obscene gesture on the laptop screen, flipping him off before turning back to his phone.

 

“nothing, just wanna hang out.” josh cleared his throat, “you free?”

 

tyler looked at the time on his phone, realising his parents wouldn’t be home from work for another couple of hours. “yeah, yeah come over.”

 

_“TYLER’S GONNA GET LAID!!!”_ brendon suddenly sang from the laptop, tyler squeaked and slammed it shut before letting out a groan.

 

“fucking asshole.” 

 

“who..?”

 

“brendon. he’s gone now.” tyler rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. “hurry up and get over here.” and with that he hung the phone up and went about making himself look at least a little presentable for company. he pulled his grouplove sweater on and picked a few of his dirty clothes off the floor before haphazardly firing them at the laundry basket in the corner of the room. his phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it.

 

tyler’s daddy: i’m at the store, do you need anything before i come over?

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: nah im good

 

**_tyler’s daddy sent a photo_ **

 

tyler’s daddy: these?

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: JOSH NO

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: iM KIDDING GOD

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: im not :^)

 

a blush filled tyler’s cheeks as he let out a giggle, throwing his phone to the side with another roll of his eyes. he kept himself occupied for another half an hour until eventually he heard a knock at his door, he threw his lyric book to the floor and hopped off his bed before walking out of his room and down the stairs. he opened his front door and his eyes went wide.

 

“your hair oh my god.” he broke out in a grin as he ruffled josh’s now bright pink hair with a giggle. “it suits you.”

 

“yeah i mean, how else will everyone know i take it up the ass?” josh snorted as he planted a kiss to tyler’s lips before walking past him and into the house. tyler closed the door behind him and grabbed josh’s hand before leading him upstairs, rolling his eyes as he felt josh land a light slap to his ass.

 

“careful.”

 

“can’t help myself.”

 

_“fuckboy.”_ tyler retaliated with a teasing grin, opening his bedroom door and leading them both in. josh took note of tyler’s room, it wasn’t ass cluttered as his own and he even saw a keyboard in the corner of the room and a ukulele lying on the bed.

 

“you play piano?” he quirked an eyebrow, tyler nodded shyly and sat cross legged on his bed, grabbing his uke and lazily strumming at it as josh sat across from him in the same position.

 

“sometimes, i like _this_ better though.” tyler glanced down at the ukulele before back up to josh with a nervous laugh, josh made a soft “ah” of understanding.

 

“drums are more my thing.” he shrugged, tyler raised an eyebrow.

 

“drums?”

 

“fuck yeah.” josh nodded excitedly, “i started playing when i was like 12, i finally got my own kit a couple of years ago and _yeah_...i love them a lot.” he trailed off, blushing slightly from his outburst. tyler let out a giggle and flashed him a grin.

 

“you’re cute when you’re excited.”

 

“shut up.”

 

“make me.” tyler nudged him playfully before returning his attention back to his uke, suddenly letting out a yelp as he felt josh grip his hips and practically jump on top of him.

 

_“j-joshh!”_ tyler’s hands instantly flew to his stomach as he felt josh tickle him with a teasing grin, his knees locking at both sides of tyler’s hips.

 

“you told me to make you.” josh snorted, ending his attack on tyler’s ribs and settling for threading his hands through the boy’s hair and planting a soft kiss to his lips. tyler’s breath hitched as he felt josh tug on his hair lightly, his mouth moving down to suck light bruises into his neck.

 

“josh...my mom will see.” tyler whined, jerking his head away and rolling his eyes at the pout josh gave him in return.

 

_“i wanna mark you up.”_ he shrugged, tyler grimaced as he felt his jeans tighten.

 

_“jesus_ , dude.”

 

“what’s wrong?” josh raised his eyebrow with a smirk, beginning to feel something digging into his thigh. tyler blushed a bright shade of red and dramatically threw his arms over his face, a sudden groan escaping his lips as he felt josh’s teeth bite at the skin showing from his now pulled up hoodie.

 

“your mom won’t see these. do you want me to stop?” he halted for a split second, looking up at tyler through his eyelashes. tyler pulled his arms away from his face and propped himself up on his elbows, shaking his head to signal josh to keep going. josh let out a soft laugh and sat back up, tugging at tyler’s hoodie. tyler got the gist and sat up so josh could pull it off him and throw it somewhere behind him.

 

“lie back down.” josh poked tyler in the chest with a pout, tyler let out a shaky breath as he lay flat on his back and josh started planting light bites down his chest to his navel.

 

“fuck, _oww dude!”_ tyler groaned as josh bit a little too hard on his hipbone, rolling his eyes as josh burst into a fit of giggles.

 

“you know it gets me a little hot and bothered when you make sounds like that.” he smiled against tyler’s skin, shoulders shaking.

 

“you’re an ass.” tyler flicked him on the head before biting his lip to stifle a laugh. his breath hitched once more as he felt josh replace his bites with soft kisses and kitten licks, travelling all the way down below his navel to the waistband of his jeans.

 

“uhh..so..” 

 

“so…” tyler looked down awkwardly as josh looked up at him expectantly, “...um..”

 

“can i..?” josh tapped his belt with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“god, yes. uh- i mean yeah.”

 

“cute.” josh cooed, and with that he was unbuckling tyler’s belt and pulling it off before throwing it somewhere alongside his t shirt on the floor. josh shuffled back until he was standing off the bed and he gently tugged tyler’s jeans off, tyler felt a wave of insecurity come over him.

 

“wait, uh..” he sat up and grabbed his jeans off josh, josh looked at him in worry.

 

“what’s wrong?”

 

“nothing..i don’t know.” tyler let out a nervous laugh, hugging his jeans closer to him as he brought his knees up to his chest.

 

“did i scare you?”

 

“ _no!_ no, oh my _god._ no it’s just- like...what were you wanting to _do?”_

 

“uh...i don’t know, actually.” josh looked away shyly, “i wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want to.”

 

tyler gave a soft smile, looking down at his hands that were rested on his knees. he suddenly let out a giggle, burying his head in his knees as josh looked at him in confusion.

 

“i’ve ruined the mood haven’t i?” tyler mumbled, causing josh to start into a fit of giggles along with him.

 

“it’s fine, do you want me to go or..?”

 

“i was kinda hoping you’d continue.” tyler shrugged nonchalantly, giggling once again as josh broke out in a grin with a raised eyebrow. he threw his jeans to the side and laid back down as josh leaned down and kissed him heatedly, his hands travelling down tyler’s chest to his hips.

 

“jesus.” tyler bit his lip as josh’s mouth latched onto his neck and started sucking softly, he knew his parents would notice the bruising but by this point he didn’t really care. his eyes slipped shut and he let out an embarrassingly loud groan as josh palmed him through his boxers, laughing softly into tyler’s neck at the reaction he ripped from him. 

 

“wha-” tyler pouted as josh pulled away to pull his own clothes off. he looked down and blushed at the obvious tent in his boxers before looking to josh, his eyes going wide as he only now noticed the swirl of colour decorating josh’s bicep.

 

“holy shit.” 

 

“what?”

 

“when did you get _that?”_ he sat up and gestured to josh’s arm as the pink haired boy sat back down on the bed.

 

“oh, i started it a few months ago. i gotta get it finished.” he smiled as tyler seemed entranced by the swirl of blue on his right arm, his fingertips trailing down it. 

 

“it’s gorgeous.” 

 

_ “you’re so gay.” _

 

“shut up.” tyler retaliated shyly, smiling as josh curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. josh laid back and pulled him on top of him, his hands gripping tyler’s ass as he settled for peppering more bites down the side of his neck.

 

“do you have stuff?” tyler hushed breathlessly, his mouth falling slightly as josh bucked his hips up into him.

 

“uh, fuck. no.”

 

“shit.” tyler sat up, still straddling the boy beneath him as he bit his lip in thought. “zack might have stuff, i’ll go look.” he hopped off josh and off the bed before walking out of the room, practically feeling josh’s eyes staring at his ass as he walked out. he listened for any signs of his family downstairs before walking over to zack’s room and opening the door, feeling relief wash over him as he remembered he wouldn’t be back for another hour or two. he walked over to his drawers and pulled the bottom one open, knowing exactly how shit his brother was at hiding things and smiling to himself as he saw the flash of gold foil underneath the stacks of clothes. he grabbed the condom and closed the drawer before walking back to his room. he was about to walk in when suddenly he froze, his heart practically leapt into his throat as he heard the front door downstairs open and close.

 

“tyler? tyler we’re home.” 

 

_“fuck.”_ tyler slipped back into his bedroom as he heard his brother’s footsteps coming up the stairs, josh was still on the bed and now looking confused at the panic on tyler’s face.

 

“get under the covers or something!” tyler whispered harshly, walking over and hiding the condom under his pillow. a knock came at his door and he froze, rolling his eyes as josh accidentally let out a slightly childish squeak of surprise.

 

“tyler? you in there?” the door handle turned and tyler leapt for the door, opening it only slightly enough for his head to peer through the gap.

 

“what do you want?”

 

“what are you doing?” zack narrowed his eyes.

 

“nothing, fuck off zack.”

 

“dude...were you jacking off?”

 

_“fuck off zack!”_ tyler whined, slamming the door and letting out a huff as he heard his brother erupt into a fit of laughter on the other side.

 

“keep the volume down please.” zack snorted, tyler let out a sigh as he heard footsteps retreating back down the stairs. 

 

“he’s such a fucking asshole.” tyler walked back over to the bed and sat down, josh still had a disoriented look on his face as he wondered what the fuck just happened.

 

“i’m sorry.” tyler groaned, josh shrugged with a nervous chuckle.

 

“it’s okay..but- uh, why did i have to hide?”

 

tyler looked up from where he had his head buried in his hands, josh noted he looked like he was scrambling to think of an answer.

 

“well, in case he came in, dude.” tyler gestured to the door, josh narrowed his eyes.

 

“would i have had to hide if i was a girl instead?” he quirked an eyebrow, a look of offence came across tyler’s face.

 

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“does your family know you’re gay, tyler.” 

 

“no?” tyler furrowed his brows, his reply making it sound like it was the most obvious thing ever.

 

“seriously?”

 

“what? does yours?”

 

“yeah?” josh went a little wide eyed, putting emphasis on his answer. “why haven’t you told them?”

 

“it never came up, i don’t see the big deal.” 

 

“doesn’t it bother you?” josh shuffled a bit closer, ducking his head to meet his eyes with tyler’s.

 

“not really, i guess if they asked i would tell them. i’m not too bothered by it.” tyler shrugged once again, his hands starting to fidget in his lap.

 

“are you scared of how they’d react or..?”

 

“oh my _god.”_ tyler groaned, a look of annoyance coming over him. “drop it, please? it’s not a big deal, seriously.”

 

josh paused for a split second before nodding meekly. an air of silence fell over them and tyler blushed as he realised they were still practically wearing nothing.

 

“uh, do you wanna put your clothes on?” he tried not to wince at how awkward he sounded, josh snorted and flashed him a grin before grabbing his clothes off the floor and pulling them on. tyler grabbed one of his over sized t shirts from where it was slung over his headboard and settled for wearing it, not bothering with his jeans.

 

“you don’t have to go yet, by the way.” tyler muttered as he picked his lyric book off the bedside table and laid it out on the bed, “if you stay though you’ll have to sneak out through the window when you leave.” he looked up at josh for a second, giggling at the lost look on his face.

 

“i guess i can handle a broken leg.” josh shrugged, letting out a laugh as tyler rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. he sat beside him on the bed, crossing his legs and resting his head on tyler’s shoulder as he watched him scribble away into his book.

 

“y’know we were about to like...do it.” josh broke the silence after a few minutes, tyler looked at him in confusion as he saw the worry on the other boy’s face.

 

“and..?”

 

_“well i’ve never even sucked your dick before and you were about to let me fuck you.”_ josh shrugged, tyler went wide eyed and almost choked on his own tongue as his face flushed red.

 

“oh my god, shut up.” he flung his hands over his face dramatically, giggling as it caused josh to nuzzle further into his neck.

 

“ _my_ house next time, yeah?” he muttered into tyler’s skin, biting one last mark into his neck before pulling away with a grin. tyler rolled his eyes with another laugh, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

“yeah, your house next time.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in the next chapter @ fuck me up


	20. Listen, Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm not dead i just got kinda unmotivated for a while and had so much writers block it was ugly anyways i'm back have this 
> 
> ps i thought there was gonna be smut in this chapter but i'm splitting this into two parts so the smut'll be in the next chapter ya

“bullshit!” brendon cackled from across the table, ignoring the turned heads that shot a glare at his sudden outburst.

 

“we didn’t do anything, fuck off.” tyler groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palm as he let out a yawn. brendon snorted and threw one of his chips at him, ignoring the collective eye rolls around him.

 

“he doesn’t have to tell you shit, dude.” patrick sighed, scowling as a well aimed chip hit his face.

 

“excuse me, i’m his best-”

 

“you’re not my best friend.”

 

“i’m his best fucking friend.” brendon stated matter of factly as tyler let out a sigh, “i gotta know if he’s playing it safe y’know?”

 

“it’s not like josh has a fucking STD.” alex shook his head with a roll of his eyes, “...does he..?”

 

“you guys are fucking assholes.” tyler buried his head in his hands as the table erupted in snickers, he tensed as he suddenly felt someone nuzzle into the back of his neck and the table’s laughter turned to fake groans of disgust.

 

“holy fuck dude your hair.” brendon looked at josh with wide eyes as josh took a seat beside tyler and planted another kiss to his cheek.

 

“gay.” alex coughed, looking away with a clueless expression as josh shot him a glare.

 

“the school’s not gonna let you keep that colour, man.”

 

“the school can suck my dick.”

 

“pretty sure they already have.” brendon grinned, not breaking eye contact with josh’s look of annoyance as alex high fived him a little too enthusiastically.

 

“ashley has blue hair, why wouldn’t the teachers let him have pink?” tyler shrugged, absentmindedly running his thumb up josh’s hand that was clasped with his under the table.

 

“true, but can i point out you just brought up ashley in front of josh.” 

 

“don’t fucking start, brendon.” patrick rolled his eyes with a sigh, “what’s done is done, we’ve all moved on.”

 

“the only ass he needs is tyler’s now.” alex cooed teasingly, causing tyler to flush red as usual.

 

“not denying it.” josh shrugged, smirking as he saw tyler tense up slightly. the table settled down to usual talk, tyler rested his head on his hand and stared blankly around the cafeteria. he caught sight of a familiar mess of blonde hair and brown eyes sitting a few tables away, he quickly averted his gaze as debby’s eyes flitted towards him.

 

“what’s up?” josh furrowed his brows, squeezing tyler’s hand lightly under the table. tyler turned to face him and jerked his head back a little, josh got the idea and glanced behind him before letting out a groan.

 

“fuck, she’s coming over.”

 

“if she says shit i swear to fu-”

 

“tyler, calm down.” josh snorted, flashing him a teasing grin, “just...don’t rip her hair out, damn.”

 

“ _hey guys_!” a voice giggled behind them, the whole table turned to see her and ashley standing there with big smiles on their faces. fucking fantastic, tyler thought to himself.

 

“look it’s dumb and dumber!” brendon cheered, suddenly being cut off as patrick landed a slap to the back of his head.

 

“shut up, _asshole_.” 

 

debby let out a nervous laugh, biting her lip as her eyes flickered to josh. “so um, _josh_?”

 

“yes?” josh’s voice had an annoyed tone to it, tyler bit his tongue to stop himself from telling her to fuck off. 

 

“so y’know the chem homework we had? well uh- i was kinda busy last night so i forgot to do it...could i copy yours?”

 

“is it too much effort to use your brain cells?” tyler sighed a little too loudly, eyes suddenly going wide as all heads turned to him and brendon spewed his drink all over the table.

 

“h-holy fuck, uh- i think that’s our cue to l-leave.” he sputtered out, covering his mouth as he and the others got up and walked away with looks of sheer shock on their faces. tyler went a shade of red as debby and ashley looked at him with narrowed eyes, 

 

“look, i don’t know what your fucking beef is with me, but you don’t have to be such a bitch.” debby scoffed as she rolled her eyes, josh tensed up as he felt tyler’s grip on his hand tighten uncomfortably under the table.

 

“you really wanna fucking know what my beef is?” tyler snorted, his chair screeching back as he abruptly stood up. debby looked at her nails boredly, quirking an eyebrow as she let out a yawn.

 

“i’m waiting.”

 

tyler opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a flash of brown hair appearing behind debby.

 

_“alright, listen. bitch.”_

 

debby turned to see brendon staring back at her with a smirk, her mouth dropped in offence. “excuse me?”

 

“you’re excused.” brendon rolled his eyes, his hip cocked as he pointed at her accusingly. “i suggest you back the fuck off josh here before tyler rips those fake ass hair extensions out of your head. and i’m not kidding.”

 

“ _guys_.” josh warned.

 

“you really think i’m trying to get with josh?” debby snapped back, brendon huffed out a sharp laugh as he shook his head.

 

“fucking please, the whole school knows you’d drop to your knees in a second if he asked you to. how much do you charge, by the way?”

 

tyler accidentally laughed a little too loudly at that, feeling a swell of pride as brendon flashed him a grin. he caught more people walking into the cafeteria, the whole room was practically watching the drama unfold with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

 

“as if you can fucking talk, urie.” ashley chimed in, “dallon tells us what you two get up to at his house, you ain’t a fucking angel.”

 

“at least i admit it.” brendon shrugged, “oh, and at least dallon isn’t in a relationship.”

 

“i didn’t fucking know josh was in one.” ashley snarled, memories of the party coming back to everyone. 

 

“look, unless this little fuck wants to stick up for himself, i suggest you run along.” debby gestured to tyler, earning her a side eyed look and a sarcastic laugh, but not from tyler..

 

“brendon pretty much summed it up.” josh shrugged, debby looked him up and down with a scowl. 

 

“fuck all of you, seriously.” she huffed, gripping ashley’s arm and practically dragging her out of the cafeteria. 

 

tyler, josh and brendon both looked at each other in silence for a second before collectively bursting into fits of giggles, tyler rolling his eyes as brendon high fived him with a giant grin.

 

“dude, holy shit.” he ran a hand through his hair, “that was way too fuckin’ fun, damn.”

 

“i didn’t expect you to say that at the start.” josh nudged tyler with a quirked eyebrow, tyler shrugged with another laugh as he went about getting his bag for class.

 

“she was on my last nerve.” 

 

“yeah, i noticed.” josh teased, all three of them still a mess of giggles as they walked out of the cafeteria.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  


_beebo is typing…_

 

beebo: you guys will never guess what the fuck just happened

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

trick: please no

 

jack’s daddy: DID TYLER DRAG A BITCH

 

baracat: FUCK

 

beebo: nah, well yes but i helped so :^)

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

jack’s daddy: WHAT DID YOU SAY OH MY GOD

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

trick: oh no

 

beebo: i vaguely remember something about ripping hair extensions out i think

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

trick: OH NO

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

baracat: HOLY FUCK

 

jack’s daddy: IM CRYINGND

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: ok technically it was all brendon i can explain

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

jack’s daddy: tyler u little shit i didn't know you had claws

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s: I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING

 

beebo: josh knows :^)

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: shut to fuck

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: :^)))

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: she’s in my math class did yall forget or

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: is she talkin shit 

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: because i'll throw hands

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: sure b

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: YOU THINK I WON’T TRY ME 

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: she’s talking to some guy about josh

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: oh

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: hmm.

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

beebo: OHHH SHIT

 

trick: tyler please don’t

 

baracat: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 

jack’s daddy: tyler u ok fam

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: who’s talkin shit

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: debby’s talking to some random guy behind me

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: she said ur a dick

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: i think we all know that by now

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: tru

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: OHGMY GOD WAIT

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

pepe: apparently ashley told her u have a small dick anyways IJFIC IM CRYING

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ jack’s daddy is typing… _

 

_ trick is typing… _

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

jack’s daddy: IMFUCKIGN ISJDKFK

 

baracat: I JUST CHOKEDNIM CRYING WHAT

 

trick: oh my fucking god

 

josh’s kitten: i

 

tyler’s daddy: i don’t know how to respond i just

 

**_beebo changed the group name to Josh Has a Small Dicc_ **

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: i mean i’ve seen it but

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: TYLER

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: is it small tho

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

tyler’s daddy: i’m still here guys

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

beebo: answer the question bitch

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: i mean it’s bigger than brendon’s so

 

_ beebo is typing… _

 

_ tyler’s daddy is typing… _

 

_ baracat is typing… _

 

_ pepe is typing… _

 

**_trick left the chat_ **

 

beebo: BITCH. LISTEN,

 

baracat: fucking savage

 

pepe: ofkmd,f 

 

tyler’s daddy: i rest my case

 

_ josh’s kitten is typing… _

 

josh’s kitten: : )  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. School Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOO I'M NOT DEAD HELLO sorry i haven't updated in so long i've been kinda busy on my wattpad (femininejoseph) with a few fics so ya but YES HERE IS THE SMUT I PROMISED ENJOY ~

tyler’s daddy: teacher didn’t show up, meet me in the bathrooms?

 

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

 

josh’s kitten: my class already started :(

 

_tyler’s daddy is typing…_

 

tyler’s daddy: tell them u need to go to the bathrooms

 

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

 

josh’s kitten: i actually want an education

 

_tyler’s daddy is typing…_

 

tyler’s daddy: and this Dicc ;))

 

_tyler’s daddy is typing…_

 

tyler’s daddy: i’m kidding don’t break up with me

 

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

 

josh’s kitten: well ur technically true

 

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

 

josh’s kitten: wow what have you turned me into

 

_tyler’s daddy is typing…_

 

tyler’s daddy: :^)

 

__

* * *

 

 

tyler’s shoes squeaked along the polished floor as he hurried down the hallway, praying to god that no asshole hall monitors would stop him and send him back to class. he glanced both ways before pushing his way into the bathrooms, startling slightly as he heard the door shut behind him and josh stood there with a grin.

“dude, i get you were going for sexy but that was _way_ too creepy.” tyler snorted, a smile breaking onto his face as josh shrugged and pulled him in for a kiss. “what’d you ask me here for?”

“no reason.” josh murmured, his lips travelling down to tyler’s neck and sucking softly on the tan expanse of sensitive skin. “i’m bored.”

“i noticed.” tyler laughed, his sentence merging into a quiet moan as josh licked over the fresh hickey he just gave to the boy. “my parents already saw the other ones.” tyler warned with a blush, his face going hot at the growing tightness in his jeans.

“i was thinking about yesterday.” josh backed tyler into the wall, his hands coming to rest on the boy’s hips as he alluded to their failed attempt at getting intimate when tyler’s brother interrupted them. “how fucking _good_ you looked on top of me.”

“ _jesus,_ josh.” tyler lolled his head to the side as josh ran his hands under the boy’s shirt, his thumbs grazing over tyler’s nipples and causing him to shiver.

“do you want me to stop?” josh halted, pulling away just enough to gauge tyler’s face for any signs of hesitation or doubt. he wanted to make sure he was okay with this.

“god, no.” tyler shook his head. he would’ve been embarrassed by how desperate he sounded but honestly josh’s words were still clouding his head enough that he dismissed the cringe.

josh pulled away and walked to the main door of the bathrooms, flashing a smirk to tyler before he fished a coin out of his pocket and used it to slot into the lock. a click resounded throughout the room and josh double checked that it was definitely locked before returning to tyler, crashing his lips against the younger boy’s and lifting his legs up around his waist.

“k-keep talking.” tyler breathed, a weak giggle escaping him as josh raised an eyebrow. “shut up, i like it.”

“i noticed.” josh mimicked tyler’s earlier voice with a laugh, carrying tyler over to the counter before setting him down on it.

tyler flushed a deep red as the tent in his jeans was all too noticeable, his mouth going slack as josh reached for his belt and tugged at it with another quirked brow. he nodded quickly, using his arms to lift himself up slightly as josh undid his belt and slid his jeans along with his boxers down around his thighs.

“fuck, j.” tyler let his head fall back as josh wrapped a hand around his cock and gave an experimental tug, his mouth latching onto tyler’s jaw as he started to pump him slowly.

“you looked so pretty yesterday.” josh continued his talking, knowing full well that it was affecting tyler in probably the best way possible as he thumbed over his slit. “would you have ridden me?”

“y-yeah.” tyler nodded shyly, an even brighter blush flooding his cheeks as josh let out a moan loud enough that some passers by outside the bathroom could probably hear.

“fuck, ty.” josh bit at tyler’s lips before kissing him again, smirking into his mouth as tyler bucked up into his fist with a whine. “can imagine you riding me, all flushed while i fuck up into you so hard my whole house would hear you-”

“josh.” tyler panted, pulling away to grab at josh’s belt. he quickly undid it before grabbing josh’s cock and pulling it out of his jeans with a blush. josh ducked his head and let it rest against tyler’s shoulder as the boy quickly started to pump him, trailing his teeth over the tendons in tyler’s neck as he did so.

“close?” josh breathed out, fisting tyler’s cock quicker and ripping a loud cry from the boy. “shh, we’re still in public.”

the realisation that he was getting a handjob in his school bathrooms hit him, but the thrill of it outweighed the paranoia.

“j, j i’m.” tyler bucked up into josh’s hand and clawed at the man’s shoulders, letting his head fall back and a choked sound erupt from him as he spilled over josh’s fist and his own stomach.

“fuck.” josh cursed as he watched the scene with hooded eyes, tyler looked fucking perfect to him at that moment.

tyler felt his muscles contract before he went limp beneath josh’s touch, his chest refusing to even out as he gripped his boyfriend’s cock tighter and pumped him quicker. josh let go of tyler’s cock and steadied himself on either side of the boy on the counter, kissing him heatedly as he felt a familiar heat pool in the base of his gut.

his euphoric anticipation was quickly shattered, though, by a knock at the bathroom door. of fucking course.

“JOSHHH!” brendon sang happily, rattling the bathroom doorknob only to halt at the realisation that it was locked.

“fuck off brendon!” tyler cursed, his eyes suddenly going wide at the realisation he just gave away that he was currently in the locked bathroom with josh.

“oh my god.” brendon’s voice sounded like he was about to burst into laughter, which he definitely was. “w-what- oh my _g-god!”_

josh pulled away from tyler’s grip and tucked his - _still aching_ \- cock back into his jeans with a huff of frustration, walking towards the door before unlocking it and swinging it open.

“you dick.” josh yanked brendon in with a roll of his eyes, causing tyler to squeak in surprise and hurry to pull his boxers and jeans up.

“i-i can’t.” brendon steadied himself on the wall from how hard he was laughing, “p-please don’t..i j-just.”

“i hate you so much.” tyler huffed, his face flushing red as he grabbed his belt and slid it through the loops of his jeans.

“t-the fucking _school_ bathroom, dude?” brendon wheezed out, earning a punch in the shoulder from josh.

“if you say _anything_ to the groupchat.” tyler warned, walking to the door and shoving past brendon with a roll of his eyes.

“o-oh trust me, i won’t.” brendon cackled, flashing a grin to josh before following after tyler.

josh rolled his eyes, not being able to stifle a giggle as he walked over and grabbed some tissue from the holder on the wall. he wiped his hands before steeling himself and walking out of the bathroom, heading the opposite direction and deciding to just wait at the back of the school until the day ended and tyler got out.

 

 

* * *

 

  
_beebo is typing…_

 

beebo: yall never gonna guess what i just walked into :^)

 

_josh’s kitten is typing…_

 

_tyler’s daddy is typing…_

 

josh’s kitten: NO

 

tyler’s daddy: BRENDON I SWEAR TO FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll hopefully be updating this a lot more, it has over 700 kudos holy shit why do yall love this trash so much omg 
> 
> (also i don't use my tumblr anymore so if you've sent me anything and haven't got a reply that's why yaA)
> 
> edit: a lot of people keep coming at me saying that this chapter is similiar to 'glasshalfempty's fic when i literally haven't read any of their work nor have i been on ao3 for months. i never copy writing, i'm not that shitty. stay out of my comments if you're gonna whine about shit i clearly didn't intend to do lmao
> 
> additional edit: this fic has been discontinued, unncecessary drama and being attacked for this just isn't what i intended to happen with this fic. i hope you enjoyed it while it lasted guys, ly all


End file.
